My Little Bride
by helenachaan
Summary: Bagi UCHIHA SASUKE sebenarnya tidak masalah memiliki istri yang masih di bawa umur, namun sepertinya bagi HARUNO SAKURA itu adalah masalah besar. Apalagi saat bocah itu tau yang Sasuke ternyata memiliki seorang istri selain dirinya. "Jadi, aku istri kedua? Pftt."
1. Prolouge

"amerika?"

Shion mengangguk mantap. Manakalah sasuke kini memandangnya dengan pupil mengecil

"aku tidak mengizinkannya!"

Pandangan sasuke yang sempat teralih, kini kembali membaca laporan di tangannya.

"ayolah sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan lama."

"untuk apa kau kesana?"

Sasuke meletakkan map tadi di atas meja. Ia menatap shion sembari menyandarkan kepala pada punggung kursi, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan sarat akan intimidasi

"ehem-" shion berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"sasuke-kun juga tau kan. Yang aku seorang model di perusahan ayahku. Sabaku corp"

"-jadi sabaku corp akan ada kerja sama dengan salah satu syarikat terkenal yang ada di amerika." shion memandang sasuke dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali.

"amerika?"

Shion mengangguk mantap. Manakalah sasuke kini memandangnya dengan pupil mengecil

"aku tidak mengizinkannya!"

Pandangan sasuke yang sempat teralih, kini kembali membaca laporan di tangannya.

"ayolah sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan lama."

"untuk apa kau kesana?"

Sasuke meletakkan map tadi di atas meja. Ia menatap shion sembari menyandarkan kepala pada punggung kursi, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan sarat akan intimidasi

"ehem-" shion berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"sasuke-kun juga tau kan. Yang aku seorang model di perusahan ayahku. Sabaku corp"

"-jadi sabaku corp akan ada kerja sama dengan salah satu syarikat terkenal yang ada di amerika." shion memandang sasuke dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali.

Sasuke yang tadi menatap shion dengan alis berkerut. Akhirnya menghela napas lelah.

"berapa lama kau akan disana?" sasuke pasrah. Shion kini menatapnya berbinar

"jadi sasuke-kun mengizinku?" sasuke mengangguk dengan seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya.

"horee!!!" shion bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan terbentang senyuman bahagia terbit di bibirnya, Ia berlari kecil ke arah sasuke

"sasuke-kun..thankyou," satu kecupan melayang di pipi suaminya.

"hei. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sebelah tangan sasuke memeluk pinggang shion. "yang mana?" shion menyandarkan tubuh pada sasuke dengan tangan kanannya di letakkan di pundak sasuke

"berapa lama kau akan disana?"

"ohh..haha yang itu? Aku juga belum tau. Tapi pokoknya tidak lama kok."

**My Little Bride**

"saki.."

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Gadis ber-usia empat belas tahun itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah, ia memutar kenop pintu

"horee, papa kau sudah tib-" pekikan heboh berasal dari gadis bernama Haruno sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat ayahnya dengan sebakul makanan -ralat-seorang wanita seksi yang berdiri di samping belakang ayahnya.

Emerland indah itu menatap ayahnya dan juga wanita itu secara bergantian dengan raut wajah bingung.

"papa? Siapa dia?" tanya sakura pada kizashi. Ia menunjuk wanita di samping ayahnya.

"ahh ini dia papa kenalka-"

"haruno Tsunade." wanita itu memotong ucapan kizashi. Tsunade tersenyum kecil dengan kepala memiring ke kanan

Dan sakura merasa dunianya hancur seketika.

**helenachaan**


	2. My Little Bride - chapter 1

2 tahun kemudian...

"apakah shion akan datang?"

Sasuke membenarkan dasi hitam yang di pakainya. Onxynya melirik mikoto melalui pantulan cermin di hadapannya,

"aku juga tidak tau." balas si raven pendek. Mikoto menghela napas dalam. Ia menatap punggung putra bongsunya

Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah sasuke dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Mikoto menatap khawatir pada sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik

"apa maksud ibu? Ibu khawatir pada nya?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap mikoto dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"ibu- mikoto mengigit bibirnya sendiri "-juga tidak tau."

Sasuke berdengus mendengar ucapan mikoto. "setelah bertahun-tahun.. Baru sekarang ibu khawatir padanya?"

"sasuke—"

"bukan kah memang dari dulu ibu tidak pernah merestui hubungan kami?"

"sasu-!"

"dan ibu juga tidak datang ketika pesta pernikahan kami berlansu—"

"Sasuke cukup!!?"

Kalimat sasuke terhenti mendengar bentakan mikoto,

Napas mikoto memburu. Ia menatap sasuke yang kini menatap ke bawah

"ibu hanya ingin shion datang ke acara perlantikan mu sebagai pemegang utama uchiha corp. Itu saja!"

"dan setelah itu ibu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat shion akhirnya akan pergi lagi?-

Mata sasuke terpejam sembari mengambil napas dalam.

"apa ibu pikir aku tidak tau? Ibu lah yang memaksa shion untuk pergi ke amerika, dan menyuruh shion untuk mengatakan pada ku yang ia ada rekan kerjasama di sana?"

Mikoto terdiam mendengar ucapan sasuke. Ia tidak berani membantah. Benar, dia lah yang memaksa menantunya itu ke sana dengan ancaman yang dia akan menyuruh sasuke menceraikan shion. Yah karena pada saat itu ia ingin menjodohkan sasuke dengan seorang wanita yang ia inginkan, Dan setelah satu tahun di amerika sana mikoto mula rasa bersalah dan ingin menyuruh shion untuk kembali ke sini. Namun, sampai saat ini menantunya itu masih tidak bisa di hubungi

"apa lagi rencana ibu setelah ini." sasuke bersedekap dada.

"ibu-"

"menjodohkan aku dengan keturunan hyuga itu?"

Mata mikoto membulat mendengar ucapan sasuke.

"sasuke-kun darimana kau—?"

"mengetahuinya?" sasuke tersenyum tipis. "apa pun yang ibu lakukan. Semua aku bisa tau."

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari meja rias dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"kita akan membahas ini di lain hari ibu. Aku ingin bekerja."

Dan Meninggalkan mikoto yang mematung di kamarnya

My Little Bride

"sakura-chan. Turun lah sarapan sudah siap! Sebentar lagi kau akan ke sekolah, nanti kau telat!"

Suara haruno tsunade bergema di rumah dua tingkat itu. Sakura menuruni tangga dengan sebelah tangannya mengorek telinga sendiri.

'Fake mother!'

Gumannya dalam hati ketika melihat penampakan tsunade di hujung tangga, dengan fake smile di wajah nya, mungkin ayahnya ada di samping ibu tirinya saat ini, pantesan! Lakonannya mantap seperti selebriti terkenal. Ingatkan sakura kalau ada competisi mencari bakat pelakon untuk mendaftarkan ibu tirinya!

"selamat pagi sakura-chan."

Tsunade tersenyum lebar. Hampir semua gigi putihnya kelihatan. Okay, sakura merasa mual saat ini. Ia perlukan toilet! Ia perlukan toilet!

"selamat pagi ibu"

Sakura juga memancarkan senyuman lebar. Dan hei! Jika di lihat dengan jarak sangat dekat itu mirip senyuman sinis!

"dan selamat pagi juga papa." sakura berlari kecil ke arah kizashi dan memberikan pelukan kecil di leher ayahnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping kizashi,

Tsunade yang baru berbalik menghadap meja makan langsung melotot melihat anak tirinya, yang dengan seenak jidatnya merampas haknya! Ralat- tempat duduknya

"Sakura?!" teriak tsunade keras.

"huh?"

Kizashi yang sedang membaca koran Langsung melirik tsunade. Begitu dengan sakura sedang melahap roti bakarnya juga melihat ke arah tsunade dengan bingung

Sedar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tsunade tersenyum kaku, dengan gerakan perlahan ia berjalan ke meja makan. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di hujung kursi kayu itu

"sa-sakura-chan itu kan tempat duduk ibu."

Tunjuk Tsunade senyuman sedikit di paksakan, giginya mengeretak. Apa lagi melihat tatapan sakura yang sok bingung. Membuatnya menahan diri agar tidak meneriakkan sakura seperti biasa

'anak tiri sialan!?'

"tempat duduk ibu?" soal sakura masih dengan mode sok polos. Ia menyeringai dalam diam ketika melihat tangan tsunade yang memutih akibat mencekam kuat hujung kursi makan.

"memangnya kalau tempat duduk ibu kenapa?" sakura memiringkan kepala nya ke kanan. Memandang tsunade dengan bingung

"sakura-chan juga taukan? Yang ibu tidak suka bertukar-tukar tempat duduk."

"jadi?"

Brak!!

"pokoknya kau harus duduk di mana tempat kau selalu duduk sakura-chan! Jangan manja!?"

Tsunade mulai habis kesabaran. Ia mengebrak meja. Kizashi menghela napas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia kali ini melirik sakura,

"sakura-!" kata kizashi sembari melipat lembaran korannya. Ia meletakkan korannya di sebelah kopi miliknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu." tsunade tersenyum kemenangan mendengar ucapan pasrah sakura

"ibu tunggu saja aku selesai makan. Okeh"

Atau mungkin tidak! Senyuman tsunade langsung luntur. Tsunade memandang sakura dengan tatapan melotot!

"kau!?-"

Dan sakura kembali membalas tatapan tsunade. Dua Aliran listrik saling bertubrukan memalui kedua mata anak dan ibu tiri itu, kizashi yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas pasrah

"ehem!"

Ia berdehem untuk menghentikan pergaduhan tidak jelas anak dan istri keduanya. Pancaran listrik tsunade dan sakura terputus, mereka berdua menoleh pada kizashi

"papa ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan sakura." kata kizashi

"-dan sayang." panggil kizashi. "-duduk saja di sini."

Kizashi menepuk tempat duduk tsunade yang sepatutnya tempat duduk sakura,

tsunade menduduki tempat duduk sakura dengan wajah menekuk. Dan sakura menahan diri agar tidak terbahak saat itu juga

"apa yang papa ingin bicarakan?- Tuangkan juga untukku ibu."

Tanya sakura pada kizashi, sembari memberikan gelasnya pada tsunade yang sedang menuangkan susu hangat di gelasnya. Bahkan sakura sempat mendapat tatapan tajam dari tsunade karena dengan seenaknya memerintahnya! Namun karena tidak ingin author penat mengetik tsunade hanya menurut saja. Ia juga menuangkan susu hangat di gelas sakura

"ini."

"terima kasih."

Sakura menyaut gelas yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. kemudian ia kembali memandang kizashi.

"papa.- kizashi menghela napas dalam. "rancangan papa ingin menghantar sakura-chan dulu pada mebuki."

Maksud kizashi adalah istri pertamanya.

"mama?"

sakura yang baru meminum susu hangatnya. Langsung menghentikan gerakannya, ia menatap kizashi dengan mata berkedip lucu. Kizashi mengangguk

"mauuu!!!" pekik sakura senang. Mengabaikan susu yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

"berapa lama aku akan disana?" emerland sakura berbinar memandang kizashi.

"sekitar lima bulan."

"hanya lima bulan?" Semangat sakura langsung luntur

"sakura-chan seperti kurang senang." kata kizashi dengan kesal. Cara sakura berkata seolah ia tidak senang tinggal bersama nya dengan tsunade.

Wajar saja toh. Mana ada anak yang ingin tinggal bersama ibu tiri, benarkan?

Sakura tertawa renyah mendengar omongan kizashi.

"papa bagaimana kalau papa balikan saja sama mama?"

Tsunade berdecak sambil membuang muka. Mana kalah kizashi hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menjawab soalan sakura

"saku—"

"haruno apa kau ingin terlambat?!" kalimat kizashi terpotong oleh tsunade. Sakura menatap malas pada ibu tirinya

'dasar penganggu!?'

"memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" soal sakura malas

"lihat saja sendiri." balas tsunade acuh. Sakura melihat jam di tangan kirinya

'omaygod?! Setengah jam lagi.'

"ohh tuhan aku telat?!" sakura tanpa berkata apa-apa pada kizashi. Langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Ia berlari menuju pintu utama

"sakura." dan gerakannya terhenti oleh panggilan kizashi

"huh?"

"pulangnya jangan telat! Karena hari ini juga papa akan menghantarmu pada mebuki."

"baik."

helenachaan


	3. My Little Bride - chapter 2

Sasuke memerhatikan laptop di hadapannya, Sejak tadi para pegawai tidak henti-henti keluar masuk dari ruangannya untuk meminta tanda tangan. namun si bongsu uchiha itu masih belum menanda tangani berkas-berkas yang di berikan

Pria ber-usia dua puluh enam tahun itu. Seperti hilang semangat bekerja, tentu saja. Siapa yang semangat bekerja kalau kita masih belum dapat apa-apa pesanan dari orang yang kita sayang? Bukan kah itu sangat menyakitkan? Dan lebih lagi merisaukan?

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Suara ketukan berasal dari pintu berwarna coklat itu membuat lamunan sasuke terhenti. Ia melirik pintu tanpa minat sebelum berkata.

"hn masuk."

Klek!

"sasuke-sama."

Juugo masuk dengan jas formal berwarna hitam. Di tangan kanannya terdapat satu berkas berwarna kuning

"hn ada apa juugo? Apa kau sudah dapat apa-apa informasi?"

Tanya sasuke pada juugo yang baru saja berdiri di hadapannya. Pria raven itu mengerak-gerakkan kursi putarnya, juugo mengangguk ia duduk di hadapan sasuke, sembari membuka berkas kuning di tangannya

"sudah, keberadaan shion-sama sudah dapat dipastikan untuk sekarang ia berada di seoul."

"seoul?" sasuke membeo dengan dahi berkerut.

Juugo mengangguk ia kembali melanjutkan bacaan nya.

"tapi kami masih belum tau Dimana tempat tinggal beliau seoul, dan kami sudah berusaha melacaknya."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Ia berpikir keras,

"bagaimana dengan nomer ponsel?"

"kami juga belum mendapatkannya."

"dan yah. Baru-baru ini sekitar seminggu yang lalu, shion-sama ada ke jepang."

"jepang? Apa yang dia lakukan di jepang? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahu ku?"

"maaf sasuke-sama kami juga belum tau motifnya.—

"dan hanya itu informasi yang kami dapat."

Juugo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menutup berkas di tangannya.

"baiklah juugo. Kau bisa pergi. Dan jangan lupa yang aku katakan kemarin."

"apartemen?"

"hn."

"baik sasuke-sama."

Juugo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan sasuke. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, pria itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ada perasaan marah ketika mengetahui yang ternyata shion datang ke jepang tanpa sepengetahuan nya, kursi kerja sasuke berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat ke belakang

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Dan berjalan menuju kaca yang terletak di belakang tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya terpaut ke belakang

"Uchiha shion..sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rancangkan?"

My Little Bride

"Selamat pagi ino-pig."

Suara nyaring seseorang memecahkan suasana. Dalam kelas, Sakura datang dengan wajah ceria sambil melambaikan tangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ino yang sedang duduk di mejanya sambil mengobrol dengan tenten berdecih mendengarnya. Ia bangkit dari duduk sembari bertolak pinggang

What the heck? Haruno sialan itu memanggil apa? Pig? Jangan bercanda?!

"berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu jidat sialan!

"Dan tidak biasanya kau ceria seperti ini." komentar ino pada sakura, ketika sakura sudah tiba di sampingnya.

"bisa di pastikan ada lagi yang membuatnya bahagia." balas tenten, gadis berketurunan china-jepang itu ber-ujar malas sembari menopang wajah

Sakura mengulum senyum sambil bersandar pada meja di samping meja ino.

"tentu saja aku bahagia. Karena selepas ini aku akan tinggal lagi dengan mama."

Ujar sakura semangat plus ceria gadis itu tersenyum sampai memperlihat seluruh gigi putihnya. Ino dan tenten sampai menutup wajah masing-masing karena silau. Lebay,

"pantesan." ino juga turut tersenyum.

"memangnya ayah mu mau kemana lagi?" tanya tenten penasaran. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau—." sakura berjalan ke mejanya yang terletak di belakang meja ino. Meletakkan tas punggungnya sambil berguman

"—yang penting aku berjumpa dengan ibu! Itu saja." setelah meletakkan tasnya. Sakura duduk di kursi

"kalau aku jadi kau. Aku akan tinggal dengan mama mu saja. Mama mu seorang pembisniskan dan papa mu pula cuma kerja karyawan biasa saja."

Ino tiba-tiba saja sudah menopang wajah di hadapan sakura. Si cepol pula berdiri di samping si pirang,

Sakura mengeluarkan buku biologi dan membuka nya.

"kalau untuk sekarang aku memang sedang tinggal dengan papa. Yah karena perjanjian papa dan mama. Kalau aku masih smu papa akan menanggung segala perbelanjaan ku sedangkan kalau aku sudah kuliah mama akan menanggung segala perbelanjaan ku."

Jawabnya tanpa menatap ino dan tenten.

"ohh seperti itu." ino dan tenten ber-oh ria.

"ah btw—" sakura baru mengingat sesuatu. "—apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan pr kalian?"

"tentu saja sudah." jawab ino dan tenten bersamaan. Sakura mangut-mangut

"aku juga sudah." membuka lembaran terakhir yang sudah ia kerjakan. Ia bersandar dengan kedua tangan terangkat tinggi

"kau mengerjakan yang mana." ino memerhatikan hasil kerja si pinky

"tentu saja dari lembar 36 - 37 memangnya kenapa?"

Ino dan tenten saling bertatapan bingung ketika mendengar jawaban sakura

"36-37?" soal ino. "bukankah 36-40?" kata tenten pula. Alis sakura saling bertaut

"kalian jangan bercanda?!"

Sakura menatap horor dua sahabatnya. "siapa yang sedang bercanda haruno?"

Kata Tenten sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya yang kebetulan satu meja dengan sakura, setelah itu ia membawa buku yang sama seperti buku sakura

"ini haruno." tenten memperlihatkan hasil perkerjaannya juga

"demi apa?!!"

sakura menatap horor buku tenten. Setelah itu ia menatap ino dan tenten secara bergantian

"aku harus bagaimana?" kata sakura gelagapan. Ia menatap jam tangannya.

Ohh tuhan?! Pelajaran sebentar lagi akan bermula

"apa lagi pagi ini jadual pelajaran bermula dari biologi."

Kepala sakura terlungkup di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya meremas rambut sepinggangnya yang di hurai, sehingga berantakan. Ino dan tenten memerhati sakura simpati

Ino menepuk pundak sakura. "bersabar lah haruno. Bersiap sedialah di marahi oleh sensei dingin tampan kita."

Tangan sakura yang meremas rambutnya terhenti ia mengangkat wajah menatap ino

"siapa?"

"akasuna sasori-sensei."

"NOOOOO!?"

Brak!!

Buku biologi yang tidak bersalah terhempas kuat.

Semua murid menahan napas. Mereka semua merasa sedang berada di ambang kematian, hanya murid lelaki sih,

Manakalah murid perempuan. Ada yang berbisik ada juga yang takut bahkan ada yang menahan diri agar tidak histeris saat itu juga. Ada juga yang terang-terangan memperlihat gimik mengoda pada sasori-sensei yang kini sedang memandang tajam pada murid yang baru memasuki enam belas tahun di hadapannya.

Semua mata fokus memandang gadis pink yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan sensei tampan mereka. Walau pun hanya sakura yang akan kena marah, namun entah mengapa mereka juga merasa merinding padahal mereka hanya memandang,

"apa alasan mu tidak mengerjakan tugas mu haruno!"

Suara sasori bergema dalam ruangan itu. Tiada yang berani bersuara, bahkan suara napas juga tidak kedengaran

Sakura menelan ludah. Tamatlah riwayatku!!

"a-ano sensei—"

"aku tidak mendengar apa pun alasan yang akan kau berikan haruno!" Ujar sasori garang

Sakura mencebik dalam hati. 'apa-apaan sensei sialan ini! Bertanya tapi tidak ingin mendengar alasan. Wth!?'

"sensei—"

"pokoknya aku ingin kau membersihkan ruanganku sampai tengah hari nanti?"

"ap—pa?"

My Little Bride

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memeriksa hasil tugas pegawainya melirik pintu

"masuk." perintahnya setelah itu dia menyerahkan berkas itu pada pegawainya

"ini."

"terimakasih. Sasuke-sama," pegawai tadi membungkuk badan setelah itu ia pun berlalu, tepat saat dia ingin membukakan pintu

Kleck

"teme!"

Surai kuning menyembul di balik pintu ikuti surai hitam dari belakangnya. Uzumaki naruto berjalan masuk diikuti Uchiha itachi dari belakang

Onxy sasuke melotot melihat naruto yang langsung duduk di sofa dalam ruangannya dengan kedua kaki di letakkan di atas meja

"hei uzumaki!? Perlu ku peringatkan! Ini bukan ruanganmu!?"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sembari membenarkan jasnya. Ia bersalaman dengan itachi yang belum sempat duduk di sofa. Naruto juga bangkit dan juga melakukan hal yang sama

"lama tidak melihatmu teme."

Dua pria tampan itu berpelukan khas lelaki.

"darimana itachi-nii ketemu dengan makluk aneh ini?"

Tanya sasuke pada itachi setelah selesai Berpelukan, mereka semua duduk di tempat masing-masing Naruto berdelik

"siapa yang kau maksudkan teme?!!"

"hanya kebetulan bertemu. Ketika di lif tadi"

Balas itachi.

"jadi untuk apa kalian ke sini?" tanya sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggung di sofa empuk,

"kau tidak senang dengan kedatangan kami berdua teme?!!" Naruto tidak berpuas hati.

Kalau ikutkan hati sih. "iya." balasan sasuke membuat naruto berdelik!

"tidak ada hanya ingin berkunjung saja." kata itachi menjawab soalan sasuke yang tadi.

Kali ini sasuke menatap naruto. "dan kau pula? Apa kau datang karena telah berjaya meluluhkan hati hyuga itu?"

Naruto mendesah frustasi. Dua orang bersaudara memandangnya dengan kepo

"belum."

Jawaban naruto membuat sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "bagaimana dia bisa tertarik dengan mu dobe. Kau bahkan hampir tiap malam membawa perempuan keluar masuk ke apartemenmu, apa kau pikir dengan cara seperti ini membuat hinata bisa tertarik?"

Ejek sasuke. Itachi mengangguk setuju "cobalah dengan cara mendekatinya dengan depan-depan. Lagi pula kaukan lelaki. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Timpal si sulung itachi. "belajarlah dengan orang yang sudah berpengalaman." tambahnya lagi

Sasuke tersenyum bangga memandang naruto. Naruto hanya memutar mata. Dasar sombong!

"itachi-nii pula kapan menikah?" tanya naruto penasaran mengingat itachi sudah ber—usia dua puluh delapan tahun. Heii, bukan kah itu umur yang sangat pas untuk mendirikan tangga rumah? Rumah tangga maksudnya hehe.

Itachi mengeleng pelan "bila tiba masanya. Lagi pula aku ini laku."

Bangganya sambil menyandarkan punggung pada sofa.

"laku? Pftt,"

naruto menahan tawa. Yang benar saja!? Itachi baru dua puluh delapan tahun tapi ia sudah tua belum pada masanya, mengingat ia sudah memiliki dua keriput di kedua belah pipinya. Menyedihkan sekalee,

Tapi walaupun begitu itachi memiliki banyak penggemar kalian tau...

"apa yang kau ketawakan uzumaki!!?"

"tidak ada." naruto mengelak. Itachi berdengus, kali ini onxy menatap sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"sasuke." panggilnya.

"hn?"

Itachi menghela napas. "ku dengar kau akan tinggal di apartemen buat sementara waktu ini."

Mendengar itu sasuke membuang muka Memutuskan kontak mata dengan itachi. "iya." jawabnya.

"tapi kenapa?"

"itachi-nii tidak perlu tau." ujar sasuke dingin. Naruto yang tadinya hanya mendengar mulai tidak enak. Ia memandang itachi dan sasuke bergantian

"sepertinya perbincangan kalian ini agak peribadi jadi ak—"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ingin memberikan dua beradik itu privasi

"tidak perlu!" ujar sasuke dan itachi bersamaan. Naruto jadi kaku

"kau di sini saja dobe." kata sasuke tajam.

"kau itu sudah seperti keluarga kami." ujar itachi pula. Tiada pilihan lain akhirnya naruto mengalah. Ia duduk kembali di tempat duduknya

Itachi kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. "sasuke. Pikir-pikirkan lah! Kau pindah hanya karena ibu selalu bertanya mengenai shion?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sekali lagi itachi menghela napas

"kau itu sudah tua sasuke. Seharusnya kau berpikirlah dengan profesional. Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

"itachi-nii mula membela ibu?" tanya sasuke sinis. Itachi mengeleng

"tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa. Tapi ingatlah sasuke. Jangan menyakiti hati seseorang hanya karena orang yang kita sayangi," ujar si sulung uchiha sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Itachi berdiri sambil menatap sasuke.

"ketemu dulu dengan ibu sebelum kau pindah." kata itachi sebelum berbalik. Baru saja mencapai pintu ruangan sasuke,

Itachi berhenti melangkah. "naruto jom." katanya. Naruto gelapan..

"ha—ha'i"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Menepuk pundak sasuke sebelum berkata

"teme aku pergi dulu."

"cepatlah!"

"baikk"

Brakk!!

Meninggalkan sasuke yang masih duduk termenung. Dalam ruangannya memikirkan kalimat yang baru saja itachi lontarkan

"tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa. Tapi ingatlah sasuke. Jangan menyakiti hati seseorang hanya karena orang yang kita sayangi,"

Kalimat itu terus saja berputar di kepala si raven

helenachaan


	4. My Little Bride - chapter 3

Akasuna sasori room

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang tertulis di depan pintu berwarna cokelat itu. Yah itu adalah ruangan anak kepada pemilik sekolah ini, sebab itulah sasori memiliki ruangan sendiri di sekolah elite tersebut

"sensei sudah selesai."

Sasori yang sedang sibuk mengecek buku-buku para murid. mengangkat wajah. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan lemari kaca yang telah di bersihkan muridnya. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. sakura sudah mandi keringat. Rambut sepinggangnya sudah diikat ponytail dan gadis itu sekarang sibuk mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya

"kau sudah bersihkan sebersih-bersihnya?" tanya sasori memastikan

"Kau tau haruno. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan namanya habuk" sasori menyandar kepala pada sandaran

Itu bukan masalahku! Ingin saja sakura menjawab begitu andai saja didepannya itu bukan senseinya

"aku tau sasori-sensei."

"bagaimana kalau masih ada habuk lagi?" soal sasori dengan alis terangkat.

"tidak akan ada sensei aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali." bela sakura. Ia terus saja menunduk tidak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan sensei 'hot' itu

"kau jamin?"

"ak-aku." sakura menjadi gagap. Apa lagi yang ingin sensei ini lakukan

"ak-aku.. Ja-jamin."

"Humm." sasori terus menatap sakura. Sampai membuat sakura merasa gugup. Hawanya terasa agak aneh

"baiklah biar sensei periksa." sasori bangkit dari duduknya.

"sensei jangan!" tahan sakura. Suaranya sedikit panik! dengan tidak sengaja ia menahan lengan senseinya yang baru saja akan berjalan ke arah lemari itu

Dahi sasori berkerut bingung. Ia menatap tajam anak didiknya..

"apa maksudmu tidak menyuruhku kesana? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Soalnya dengan nada tajam. Sakura menelan ludah susah payah, ia mengeleng keras

"ak—aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"jadi?" sasori yang tadi menatap wajah sakura menurunkan pandangan ke arah tangan sakura yang menahan lengannya

"lepaskan!" arahnya. Sakura menurut, emerlandnya memperhatikan sasori yang kini sedang melihat hasil kerjanya. gadis pink itu tanpa sedar menahan napas

Bagaimana kalau sasori sensei masih belum puas dengan hasil kerjanya? Bisa-bisa ia terjebak di ruangan sensei tampan ini sampai petang.!?

Dan ughh~ ia merasa lapar. Sakura menyentuh perutnya yang sejak tadi minta diisi. Yah bunyi bell tanda rehat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu.

SEPATUTNYA SEJAK TADI IA SUDAH BERADA DI KANTIN MENGHADAP MAKANAN-MAKANAN ENAK DI SANA!!?

"ini semua salah—" ujar sakura dalam hati, mata sakura menyipit tajam menatap punggung sasori-sensei. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri "—mu"

"HARUNO!?"

Lamunan sakura terbuyar gara-gara suara keras sasori. Ia menatap sasori yang kini sedang bersedekap dada sambil memandangnya

"aku sudah memeriksa hasil kerjamu." kata sensei itu tanpa sebarang ekspresi.

"dan hasilnya—" sekali lagi sakura menahan napas gugup. Ia memejam mata sembari berdoa pada kami-sama semoga saja—

"kerja bagus. Kau bisa keluar." mata sakura langsung terbuka lebar. Ia menatap sasori dengan berbinar.

"benarkah?" sasori mengangguk. "horee. Sensei! Terimakasih."

Saking senangnya sakura spontan memeluk pinggang senseinya. Dan perbuatannya tentu saja membuat sasori terkejut, Setelah itu dengan buru-buru ia mengambil ember yang bekas ia gunakan dan membungkuk hormat pada sasori, sambil berguman terimakasih. sebelum berlari keluar dari ruangan kedap suara itu

Sasori masih dalam keadaan terpaku. Setelah itu ia tersenyum tipis "dasar bodoh."

My Little Bride

"Donbori. Mochi. Tiga tusuk Dango. Jus jeruk! Kau sudah tidak berdiet lagi haruno?"

Sakura yang baru duduk disamping ino di kantin KHS langsung mendapat komentar dari si pirang mengenai menu makanannya hari ini, heiii nona yamanaka?! Apa kau tidak tau betapa laparnya sakura saat ini?

Sakura memutar mata mendengar kalimat yang ino lontarkan "diet? Sejak bila aku juga mengamal hal aneh yang selalu kau amalkan ino-chan?"

Ujar sakura dengan nada mengejek. Ia melirik menu makanan ino, yang hanya ada susu sapi dan beberapa menu diet yang seperti biasa ino makan

"Nope. Nope. Nope!" jari telunjuk ino bergerak ke kiri dan kanan didepan wajah sakura yang duduk disampingnya

"penjagaan tubuh itu adalah hal penting yang selalu aku lakukan!" bela ino. Ia meminum susu sapinya.

Tenten memasukkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya tidak berapa peduli dengan ucapan ino. Ia melirik sakura

"jadi hukuman apa yang sensei tampan itu berikan. Padamu." soalnya pada sakura. Si pinky yang baru ingin memakan dango miliknya berdecih mengingat hukuman yang ia dapatkan dari sensei tadi.

"membersihkan ruangannya." ujarnya acuh. Ngapp satu dango selamat masuk ke dalam mulutnya

"kau kelihatan tidak suka." ino kembali dengan komentar anehnya. Sambil mengunyah sakura melirik ino malas

"Siapa juga yang suka dengan namanya 'hukuman' nona yamanaka!? Heii jangan mencuri dangoku!?"

Tangan tenten yang dengan seenaknya mengambil dango sakura. Mendapat pukulan tidak elite ditangannya

Si cepol berdecak kesal. "dasar pelit!!" katanya. Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah mengejek si cepol

"heii sudahlah!" ino meleraikan pergaduhan sakura dan tenten. Kembali dengan cerita sakura tadi

"hanya membersihkan ruangan?" tanya ino kepo.

"habis?!!"

Ino tersenyum misterius begitu juga dengan tenten. Si pirang menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berkata dengan nada sedikit berbisik

"siapa tau dia menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal yang nakal?"

Jtakk!?

"Auchh!"

"Jangan berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh pig!" marah sakura. Ino berdengus sambil memegangi jidat yang mula memerah akibat jidakan dasyat yang ia dapatkan dari sakura. Tenten terbahak melihatnya

"siapa tau saja!"

Balas ino. Sakura memutar mata "apa kau pikir pria seperti itu tertarik dengan kita yang masih anak-anak ini?"

"kita bukan anak-anak!?" protes ino. "gadis yang masih di bawah delapan belas tahun itu masih anak-anak." ajar sakura..ino kini hanya pasrah

"baiklah-baiklah nona kau menang." putusnya dengan tidak rela. Sakura tersenyum bangga setelah itu ia melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda

"tapi apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" ino masih saja kepo.

Sakura berdengus. "kau tau!? Lemari yang didepan meja nya itu?"

Ino dan tenten mengangguk dengan tatapan penasaran.

"hampir lima kali dia menyuruhku membersihkan lemari sialan itu! Setiap kali sudah selesai ia kembali menyuruhku dengan mengatakan 'itu masih belum bersih!' apa kau pikir itu masuk akal?"

Sakura kembali kesal mengingat hal itu. Ia meminum jus jeruknya dengan gemas,

"yah siapa tau saja apa yang sasori-sensei katakan itu memang benar?"

Sakura mengeleng protes. "benar apanya? Bahkan jika kau bercermin disana kau akan melihat pantulan wajahmu disana saking bersihnya."

Ino dan tenten mengangguk paham. Hening seketika ketika tiga gadis itu melahap makanan masing-masing, mengabaikan bunyi berisik mahasiswa lainnya

"ohh ya." ino memecah keheningan. Tenten dan sakura menoleh

"kalau aku jadi kau." ino menunjuk sakura. "Aku bahkan rela berlama-lamaan di sana asalkan dengan sensei hot itu."

Ino menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menatap ke atas membayangkan dia yang terjebak di ruangan sensei tampan itu. Sakura dan tenten menatap bingung.

"apa maksudmu?" sakura mewakili tenten. Ino berbinar dengan wajah memerah. "siapa tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan aku dan sensei hot itu."

Ino mengatakan dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Sakura dan tenten berpandangan malas, "ini pasti karena dia sering menonton film." ujar sakura tidak peduli

"kau benar." timpal tenten. Mereka berdua kembali menatap ino yang sedang membayang

-ehem-sesuatu

"abaikan saja dia." kata sakura lagi dan Tenten hanya mengangguk

My Little Bride

Jam empat petang

Sebuah mobil dengan merek toyota century berwarna hitam pekat, Terparkir manis di luar mansion keluarga uchiha. Dan yah mobil dengan merek toyota century biasanya dipakai oleh orang-orang kaya di jepang, bahkan tidak heran jika kau jarang menemukan mobil dengan merek seperti ini di jepang, dan ketika kalian di luar mansion megah itu. Kalian akan disambut dengan pancuran air berbentuk wanita yang berdiri sambil menumpahkan dari gelas di tangan kanannya. Dan Sekeliling air pancuran itu terdapat bunga ros merah dan hitam bercampur,

Sasuke duduk termenung di depan pengemudian mobilnya. Ia sesekali melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil mahal itu. Sasuke menghela napas dalam, ia merasa frustasi

"ketemu dulu dengan ibu sebelum kau pindah."

Kalimat itachi masih saja berputar di pikiran pria tampan itu. Dia masih belum siap ketemu dengan ibunya, apa lagi mengenai hal pagi tadi. Sasuke merasa canggung hanya untuk bertatapan wajah dengan ibunya. Tapi dia HARUS menemui ibunya meminta maaf mengenai hal pagi tadi dan meminta restu dengan mikoto untuk mengijinkan dia untuk pindah buat sementara waktu atau mungkin selamanya? Entalah...

Setelah tiga puluh menit di berada dalam mobil Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk turun. Setiba dia didepan pintu utama ia telah disambut oleh dua orang menjaga pintu

"selamat pulang sasuke-sama." dua menjaga itu membungkuk hormat dan sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Pria itu tanpa beban berjalan masuk

Tepat saat ia baru masuk. Onxynya tertuju pada pada mikoto yang sedang berbicara dengan dengan ketua para maid di mansion. Mikoto tidak melihatnya karena sedang membelakanginya

"Baiklah nyonya akan saya laksanakan." ketua pembantu itu membungkuk hormat

"baiklah terimakasih. Chiyo-baasan."

Mikoto menepuk pundak yang dipanggilnya chiyo-baasan itu. Ia berbalik dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat penampakan putera bungsu nya yang berdiri sekitar empat meter darinya

"ibu, aku—"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Bruk!

Sasuke hampir saja terjengkal ketika mikoto langsung menubruknya dengan pelukan. "sasu—" onxy mikoto berair. Ia menongak menatap putranya yang lebih tinggi darinya

"ibu, aku minta maaf." sebelum mikoto melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sasuke terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya

Mikoto mengeleng keras. "tidak sasu-kun ibu. Yang salah karena—" mikoto merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan pada sasuke pagi tadi

"ibu. Tolong jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi," sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya. "aku minta maaf karena telah bicara kasar dengan ibu. Pagi tadi"

"tidak sasu-kun, sasu-kun tidak salah. Ibu yang terlebih dahulu memulai semuanya."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan mikoto. Ia hanya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong,

"aku maafkan ibu. Dan ibu tolong maafkan aku."

Mikoto mengangguk "tentu saja ibu sentiasa memaafkan sasu-kun."

Kata mikoto sembari tersenyum kecil. "terimakasih." balas sasuke.

"kalian berdua sudah selesai?" Jdrama yang berlangsung hampir sepuluh menit itu berakhir. Dua beranak itu melepaskan pelukan dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"Ayah." guman sasuke. "kapan ayah tiba?" tanyanya. Mengingat sejak dua hari lalu. Fugaku pergi kyoto untuk pertemuan dengan kolega di sana

"pagi tadi." balas Uchiha fugaku penuh dengan karisma. Ia menatap sasuke dengan datar "ku dengar dari itachi kau akan berpindah."

"berpindah?" mikoto menongak melihat wajah sasuke. Ingin memastikan, dengan enggan sasuke mengangguk

"tapi kenapa?" mikoto tampak sedih. Sasuke langsung kembali memeluk pundak ibunya.

"aku hanya ingin sendiri saja buat sementara waktu ini."

Mikoto memandang curiga. "tapi sasu-kun, bukan pindah karena soal pagi tad—"

"tidak, tidak" potong sasuke cepat. Ia tidak ingin mikoto berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal kepindahannya

"jadi kapan sasu-kun akan pindah?"

"hari ini."

"haah?!"

"cepat sekali." keluh mikoto. Fugaku memutar mata bosan sementara sasuke pula hanya tersenyum tipis

"ibu—"

"nyonya." seorang maid memotong ucapan sasuke. Serentak tiga beranak itu menoleh ke arah maid tadi

"minuman petang sudah siap."

"baiklah kau pergi saja dulu nanti kami akan menyusul."

Maid tadi hanya mengangguk. Sasuke kembali melirik mikoto

"ibu bolehkan?" tanyanya memastikan. Mikoto tersenyum tipis.

"boleh. Tapi sasu-kun janji setiap minggu sasu-kun harus balik ke mansion, bagaimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum "janji."

My Little Bride

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Bell sekolah konoha high school seperti deringan yang paling menyenangkan bagi mahasiswa di sana. Semua langsung bangkit dan mengemasi barang-barang masing-masing mengabaikan sensei yang masih berdiri di sana,

"jumpa senin sakura-san." seorang pemuda melambai pada. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil membalas ucapan pemuda itu, pemuda tadi berlenggang pergi.

"jumpa senin." kata ino pula.

"jumpa senin."

"jum—"

"pig berhenti mengulanginya." kesal sakura. Dia berdiri sambil memandang ke arah ino yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ino cekikikan tidak jelas. Bola matanya bergulir ke arah tenten yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang mahasiswi.

"iya hahah, okay baiklah. Aku pergi dulu" pamit siswi itu

"dah.." siswi tadi melambai pada tenten Setelah itu dia menoleh arah sakura.

"jumpa senin sakura-san." kata siswi itu pada sakura pula

"jumpa senin." balas sakura. Dia menurunkan tangan setelah mahasiswi itu hilang di balik pintu. Ia memakai tas ranselnya setelah ino sudah selesai mempacking barang-barangnya

"jom." ajak ino. Ia merangkul tangan tenten dan merapatkan diri ke arah si cepol, mereka berjalan beriringan

"ne, jidat? Apa kalian ada acara besok?" tanya ino ketika mereka sudah berjalan di luar koridor sekolah.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "aku juga belum tau." katanya. Emerlandnya memandang beberapa mahasiswa yang cekikikan tidak jelas. Mengalihkan pandangan. Sakura kembali menatap jalan.

"ayolah jidat! Kau selalu saja di rumah. Apa kau tidak bosan? Apa kau tidak ingin sesekali merilekskan Pikiranmu yang selalu saja terbeban dengan pelajaran di sekolah" kata ino sok pintar. Okeh. Sakura tanpa sedar membenarkan ucapan ino.

Tenten melirik ino lewat bahu. "darimana kau dapatkan kata-kata itu?"

"twitter." jawab ino pendek. Sakura yang sempat taksub tadi menoleh ke arah ino dengan tatapan malas. menahan diri agar tidak menimpuk kepala pirang di sampingnya. Tahan sakura, tahan.

"sudah ku duga." kata tenten pula. Ino hanya cengengesan

Namun..

"woww.. Itu gaara-san..!?"

"kyaa!!? Dia tampan sekali."

"bisa kau lihat otot di balik kaos orange itu—kyaa dia menatap ke sini?!"

Langkah sakura ino dan tenten terhenti. Semua berpandangan bingung. Terumata sakura, siapa yang mereka katakan gaara? Siapa itu? Semua mahasiswi yang berjalan di koridor itu semua terpekik gemas. Dan semuanya memandang ke belakang sakura dan teman-temannya.

Belakang? Dengan perasaan ingin tau. Sakura berbalik namun emerlandnya langsung tertuju dengan seorang siswa yang sedang berjalan dengan acuh mengabaikan para siswi yang langsung berisik setelah melihatnya.

Dengan gerakan slow-mo sosok bernama gaara itu. Berjalan dengan rambut merahnya yang berantakan. Mungkin gaara mencuci mukanya dan ia juga membasahi rambutnya sehingga tampak berkilau. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu mengeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya mengelakkan agar air tidak menitis membasahi wajah tampannya. Dan pemuda masih saja memakai baju basketnya yang juga sudah basah oleh keringat.

Kejadian tadi begitu cepat. Sampai sakura bahkan belum sempat menatap sosok yang di panggil gaara itu dengan puas. Kini pandangan semua orang mengarah ke depan bukan lagi ke belakang. Tanpa sedar mata semua siswa-siswi tertuju pada pemuda itu

"ah, tampan sekali." guman ino setelah penampakan gaara sudah tidak kelihatan di hujung koridor.

"bagaimana menurut kalian jidat? Tenten?" ino menyengol tangan sakura.

"dia itu siapa?" jujur sakura dan ucapannya itu langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari ino dan tenten, mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah

"dia sabaku gaara adik kepada model terkenal sabaku shion. Dia itu ketua tim basket KHS."

"kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"dia itu murid pindahan dari Sunagakure."

"aku baru pertama kali melihat depan-depan. Dia sangat tampan." puji tenten. Ino mengangguk setuju

"ohh" hanya itu jawaban sakura. Membuat ino langsung memutar mata, namun ketika melihat ke depan ino sekali lagi menyengol sakura

"jidat bukan kah itu mobil milik paman kizashi?" sakura mengikut arah tatapan ino. Benar saja, mobil warna coklate itu baru saja terpakir manis di luar gerbang KHS

"ohh, tuhan. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya?" sakura menepuk pundak ino dan tenten bergantian

"dahhh." balas ino dan tenten serentak sambil melambai ke arah sakura sedang berlari kecil ke arah gerbang

helenachaan


	5. My Little Bride - chapter 4

"dahh." sekali lagi sakura mengangkat tangannya melambai ke arah ino dan tenten. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

Bruk!

"kau lama sekali!"

Baru saja sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun Gadis berambut pink itu langsung mendapatkan komentar dari ibu tirinya.

Cih! Sakura berdecih dalam hati. Mengabaikan Tsunade ia mengerling pada ayahnya "papa apakah kau sudah menghubungi mama?"

"sudah.., papa sudah menghubunginya. Kenapa sakura-chan?" tanya kizashi pula. Ia melihat sakura melalui kaca spion

"tidak ada hanya bertanya saja." sakura sembari menyandarkan tubuh. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku tas ranselnya, sementara itu kizashi kini kembali menjalankan mobilnya

"gara-gara kau. Kami hampir saja telat." omel tsunade. Kizashi disampingnya langsung melirik

"itu bukan masalahku." jawab sakura acuh. Tsunade langsung merasakan tekanan darahnya naik. Apa katanya?!! Bukan masalah ku?!

"apa kau bilang!!?"

"Kalian berdua hentikan!?" sebelum sakura menjawab omongan Tsunade. Kizashi terlebih dahulu menghentikan mereka, Sakura dan Tsunade langsung bungkam, Sementara kizashi hanya menghela napas Sembari memberikan tumpuan menyetir, dan mobil berwarna kecoklatan itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang,

My Little Bride

Wanita berambut kekuning-kuningan itu menunduk memperhatikan kolam ikan di hadapannya. Beberapa ikan emas bergerak-gerak genit, Setelah itu ia menongak ke atas memperhatikan warna langit yang kini berubah menjadi orange. Menandakan sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Dengan perasaan gelisah ia melihat jam tangannya. 5:30 pm.

Apa pikirannya saja atau jam sedari tadi tidak berubah?

Wusshh

angin bertiup lembut. Tsumugi yang di kenakan haruno mebuki bergerak pelan seiringan dengan angin, Ah kalau kalian tidak tau apa itu 'Tsumugi', Tsumugi adalah kimono santai yang sering dikenakan sehari-hari oleh para wanita ketika di rumah, bukan hanya di rumah kalian juga bisa memakainya ketika berjalan-jalan atau pun membeli-belah,

Brumm~~brumm~

Mebuki langsung menoleh ke arah pagar rumah di kediamannya. Ketika mendengar suara mobil didepan rumahnya

'itu pasti sakura.' batin mebuki, dengan langkah anggun ia berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. Dan benar saja! Bisa di lihat sakura kini keluar dari pintu belakang mobil dengan buru-buru. Mebuki membentang tangannya ketika sakura berlari menuju ke arahnya, untung sejak tadi ia telah sedia membuka pagar rumah

Bruk!

Sakura langsung memeluk mebuki. "mama aku merinduimu." guman sakura.

"mama juga." kata mebuki. Bagaimana tidak rindu hampir setahun ia tidak dapat menemui sakura gara-gara kesibukan yang melanda. Dan terimakasih pada kerja kizashi yang membuatnya harus ke sunagakure dan menetap selama lima bulan di sana.

Mebuki melepaskan pelukan. Ia merangkul sakura dan melihat ke arah kizashi yang juga ikut turun diikuti istri keduanya. Kizashi berhenti tepat di hadapan mantan istrinya.

"mebuki aku menitip sakura padamu." kizashi membungkuk di ikuti tsunade.

"aku dengan senang hati menjaganya." balas mebuki sembari tersenyum lembut. Dia menatap kizashi dan Tsunade bergantian.

"kalau begitu kami pamit." kata kizashi lagi. Mebuki dan sakura mengangguk. Kizashi melambai pada sakura Dan sakura juga membalas lambaian kizashi padanya..

Wusshh

Angin kembali bertiup. "sudah mari kita masuk." kata mebuki pada sakura. Si pinky mengangguk ia berjalan mendahului mebuki.

"wahh..apakah ini baru?" sakura menunjuk kolam ikan tadi. Mebuki mengangguk "bagaimana menurutmu? Cantik?"

Sakura mengangguk "cantik." pujinya. Mebuki mangut-mangut, sakura berhenti dan membuka pintu.

Kreett

"ahh aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini." kata sakura. Ia masuk dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk yang menyerupai koridor.

Atau orang jepang sering menyebutnya sebagai genkan. Kalian pasti tau la ya? Di anime-anime yang sering kita tonton, ketika mereka baru masuk ke dalam rumah mereka akan berhenti di koridor yang bernama genkan ini untuk menukar sepatu atau high heels yang mereka pakai dengan sendal rumahan. Setelah itu mereka lalu akan naik ke lantai yang lebih tinggi, taukan? Pasti tau lah ya.

Setelah selesai mengantikan sepatunya dengan sendal rumahan. Sakura langsung melangkah naik. Ia memerhatikan setiap inci dalam rumah gaya jepang itu.

"nee sakura-chan."

"humm?" sakura berbalik dan memperhatikan. Mebuki yang sedang memakai sendal rumahannya.

"saki naik saja dulu bersihkan diri. Setelah itu turunlah. Banyak hal yang ingin mama tanyakan." mebuki berjalan ke arah sakura

"baik..."

Jam enam sore.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama. Sakura akhirnya turun ke bawah ia menuruni anak tangga dengan kepala tertoleh kekiri dan kanan mencari keberadaan sang mama.

"mama." panggilnya. Namun Langkahnya secara spontan menuju ke arah zashiki, Ya zashiki adalah ruangan yang beralaskan tatami yang sering di gunakan sebagai ruang tamu.

Sakura mengeser pintu shoji itu, atau lebih di kenali sebagai sliding door, tapi yang uniknya dari shoji ini adalah permukaannya yang terbuat dari kertas tembus cahaya dan kerangka kayu.

"mama?"

Mebuki langsung menoleh ketika mendengar pintu di geser. Ahh ternyata mebuki saat ini sedang menikmati sore sambil duduk Di atas zabuton dengan chabudai di depannya Dengan ketinggian kaki 15 cm. Ohh meja yang imutt. Dua cangkir teh hangat menemaninya.

"sakura-chan, sudah selesai?"

"baru selesai." sakura berjalan ke arah mebuki tanpa disuruh ia juga ikut duduk atas bernama zabuton itu. Emerlandnya terarah melihat ke luar rumah memperhatikan bunga-bunga didalam pot yang tertata rapi,

Mebuki sepertinya sengaja membuka shoji itu.

"jadi bagaimana dengan sekolah mu sakura-chan?"

"semuanya baik." balas sakura pendek. Ia meminum ocha hangat miliknya.

"memang itulah yang mama ingin dengar." mebuki tersenyum lembut menatap sakura.

"kalau di rumah? Ku dengar dari kizashi kau sering bertengkar dengan Tsunade." kata mebuki lagi. Mendengar nama tsunade disebut. Langsung membuat sakura cemberut.

"ibu selalu saja memarahiku." aduh sakura sembari menghela napas dalam. Seolah berkata 'kami-sama sukarnya hidup'

Mebuki terkekeh. "ibumu tidak akan marah kalau sakura-chan tidak buat salah."

"tapi tetap saja dia sangat menyebalkan!" emerland sakura berapi-api. Mebuki hanya tersenyum menangapinya

Mebuki melamparkan pandangan ke luar. "walau bagaimana pun sakura-chan harus menghormatinya karena dia adalah ibu sakura-chan."

"kalau saki menghormati ibu juga tidak ada maknanya. Mama, dia selalu saja memarahi ku karena hal sepele."

"Seseorang tidak akan memarahi kita kecuali kita berbuat salah sakura-chan, dan hal sepele apa yang membuatnya marah?"

"contohnya." sakura melihat ke atas berusaha mengingat. "ibu pernah memarahi ku karena aku meminum susu kotak yang baru di belinya."

"lalu?" alis mebuki terangkat tinggi. "dan aku lupa menyimpannya kembali ke dalam kulkas."

Mebuki tertawa kecil. "sakura-chan memang pantas mendapatkannya. Gara-gara sakura-chan susu kotak yang di belinya langsung basi."

"darimana mama tau susu itu langsung basi?"

"tentu saja mama tau." mebuki menghirup ocha hangat nya. Sakura tidak segera menyahut. Ia juga melempar pandangan ke luar

Hening~

"ne, mama?"

"umm?"

"Saki. masih penasaran kenapa mama dan papa memilih untuk bercerai." nada sakura terdengar sedih ia memandang mebuki tepat di matanya.

Dua mata hijau itu saling bertubrukan

Mebuki menatap sakura dengan seulas senyuman di bibirnya. Atau mungkin senyuman paksa. Ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan kembali memandang ke luar

"suatu saat sakura-chan akan tau."

Sakura memiringkan kepala yang menatap mebuki. Beberapa anak rambutnya terjatuh ke pipi dan matanya

"tapi kenapa? Mama selalu saja memberikan alasan seperti itu."

Dan mebuki hanya terdiam. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan anaknya, pintu shoji itu tiba-tiba saja bergeser

"nyonya Dan nona makan malam sudah siap."

Kepala ayame menyembul di balik pintu itu.

"baiklah." kata mebuki. Pandangannya yang tadi mengarah pada ayame. Kini memandang sakura

"sakura-chan. Ayo" mebuki berdiri terlebih dahulu.

Dan sakura pula berdiri dengan malas.

"humm baiklah."

My Little Bride

8:35 pm

Kreet...

Pintu berwarna coklat itu Terbuka menampil sosok yang kini dengan pakaian santai sambil mengosok-gosok handuk kecil di kepala ravennya. Sepertinya pria tampan ini baru selesai mandi. Onyx nya melirik ponsel hitam yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di samping ranjang atas nakas. Ia mengambil ponsel nya..

Ada tiga panggilan tidak di jawab dan empat belas pesanan. Waitt!? Ini siapa? Sasuke melihat nomer si penghantar

'sasuke-kun..'

'angkat panggilannya sayang.'

'sasuke~'

Sasuke membuka satu persatu pesanan tadi. Dan yang pastinya ini bukan shion... Karena shion selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan anata. Bukan sayang. Apa yang kau harapkan sasuke? Mengharapkan shion tiba-tiba datang balik pada mu setelah dua tahun lamanya?

Malas membacanya sasuke melempar benda persegi itu ke atas ranjang king sizenya. Setelah itu si raven berjalan menuju meja rias miliknya. Okeh, mungkin karena bukan wanita di atas meja rias si raven itu kelihatan sangat kosong. Kita hanya bisa melihat beberapa parfume dan beberapa deretan kotak berukuran sedang yang berisikan jam tangan..dan bila kita melihat dalam kamar si raven ini pula sangat besar.

Ranjang kingsize terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dan terletak berdampingan dengan toilet dan Didepan ranjang itu pula satu sofa yang bisa diduduki sebanyak empat orang. Televisi berukuran 32 cm. Dan seperti kamar mana-mana lelaki. Ps4 sentiasa ada.

Sasuke menyisir rambut ravennya. Namun...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Gerakan si raven terhenti. Ia melirik pintu "sasuke-sama. Makan malam sudah siap." itu suara chiyo-baasan.

"ha'i baasan sebentar lagi aku turun." balas sasuke. Tiada sahutan dari chiyo-baasan. Tapi sasuke bisa dengar bunyi tapak kaki yang berjalan menjauhi kamarnya.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan sisir tadi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke berjalan dengan penuh kesegaran. Setelah tiba dimansion jam empat sore tadi. Ia kembali menghadap laptop dan berkas-berkas yang di hantar juugo. Yah walau pun dia dan juugo sempat di omeli oleh ratu dalam mansion itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikoto, Dan juugo juga telah menyuruh pria tampan itu untuk memilih tiga apartemen cadangannya. Dan sasuke masih belum memberi juugo apa-apa informasi mengenai pilihannya.

Dan sepatutnya sasuke akan berpindah hari ini telah di batalkan olehnya. Karena mikoto terus saja memaksanya untuk tidur di mansion katanya untuk kali terakhir. Dan yah ikut saja dulu sebelum ibu kesayangannya itu kembali merajuk.

Sasuke sedar dari lamunannya. Setelah hampir tiba di ruangan makan. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendengar suara cempreng berasal dari arah dapur 'apa jangan-jangan' sasuke mempercepatkan langkah

"dobe!!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

Penampakan naruto dengan ahli keluarga sasuke yang lain.

"sasuke akhirnya kau tiba." kata itachi pada sasuke yang berjalan ke arah kursinya. Sasuke tidak menjawab omongan itachi ia menatap naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Dobe sekali lagi aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Dan hei!? Lihatlah, si pirang dengan tampang tanpa malu langsung menghadap donbori. Tempura dan okonomiyaki sekali gus! Dasar

"bibi mikoto menjemputku." balas naruto angkuh. Ia menoleh ke arah mikoto "benarkan bibi?" tanyanya pada mikoto yang duduk di sampingnya. Mikoto mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil

"pengganti obito karena tidak dapat datang."

Kata mikoto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping itachi. "apa yang membuat obito tidak bisa ke sini?"

"paman." koreksi itachi di samping sasuke. "belajarlah hormat pada orang yang lebih tua bodoh!"

"tapi obito tidak tua." kata sasuke dengan alis naik-turun. "yang tua itu adalah kau. Karena kau sudah memiliki keriput."

"apa!?"

"hahaha!?" naruto langsung terbahak. Dalam keadaan tertawa pria kuning itu bertos-ria dengan sasuke yang juga sedang tertawa kecil. Mikoto hanya mengeleng-ngeleng melihat interaksi keduanya. Ingin tertawa tapi ia kasihan pada itachi yang telah menjadi bahan bully.

Itachi hanya mencebik. Ia menyuap donbori miliknya dengan kesal, dasar bodoh!

"ehem." fugaku berdehem. Membuat naruto dan sasuke langsung bungkam. Menjadi anak baik sambil menyantap hidangan masing-masing..

"bibi. Paman, aku pulang dulu." naruto membungkuk badan pada mikoto dan fugaku. Fugaku mengangguk manakalah mikoto pula menatap khawatir, Setelah acara makan selesai. Akhirnya si kuning memutuskan pamit ingin pulang karena jam sudah juga sudah menunjukan.

Jam 9:06 pm

"terimakasih telah datang menghabiskan makan malam kami dobe." sindir sasuke. Manakalah naruto hanya nyengir

"tapi naruto-kun di luar masih hujan." kata mikoto khawatir, onxy menatap ke luar. Hujan, tidak berapa lebat sih..

"tidak apa-apa bibi aku akan menyetir dengan pelan."

"itu bibi tau. tapi apakah naruto-kun berani di uzumaki mansion sendirian?" soal mikoto masih dalam mode khawatir. Sasuke melirik mikoto

"memangnya paman minato dengan bibi kushina kemana?" tanya sasuke penasaran. Fugaku yang di sampingnya melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab

"di sunagakure."

Ohh. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "dobe bukan kah mansion uzumaki itu dulunya adalah bekas hospital?"

Sasuke bermaksud menakuti-nakuti naruto. Dan naruto hanya berdengus mendengarnya, "jangan cuba-cuba mereka-reka cerita yang tidak benar teme." ketus naruto pada sasuke sebelum sekali lagi berkata pada mikoto

"bibi. Aku pamit." naruto berbalik. "hati-hati naruto-kun." balas mikoto.

Setelah pemergian naruto sasuke juga pamit pada mikoto ingin ke kamarnya. Dan mikoto mengiyakannya, dalam perjalanan sasuke menuju kamarnya. Seperti biasa ketika dia berseorangan pikiran sasuke selalu saja memikirkan sosok istrinya, andai saja dia adalah seorang wanita mungkin saja ia akan mengambil masa. selama satu hari hanya untuk menangis Karena merindui orang yang dia cintai, selama ini perasaan dimana ia merindukan sosok istrinya dia selalu memendamnya. Perasaan di mana kenangan manisnya dengan shion bersama selalu saja berputar di ingatannya.

Tanpa sedar sasuke telah berada dikamarnya. Ia duduk di atas ranjang sambil memikir shion

Sasuke dan shion yang sedang berjoging di suatu taman memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar dengan duduk di kursi taman yang terdekat.

"nee, anata?"

"hu?"

"apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya shion sembari mengelap keringatnya menggunakan tuala kecil, sasuke melirik shion sekilas

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"hanya ingin tau saja." shion menendang kerikil di samping kakinya.

"dan hei kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" protes shion, dia Menatap wajah rupawan suaminya.

"untuk apa aku menjawabnya?" soal sasuke balik. "kau juga sudah tau jawabannya." sambung si raven lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya

"ayo lanjutkan." guman sasuke sembari kembali melanjutkan larian petang mereka. Shion juga ikut bangkit

"dan kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?" tanya shion lagi ia masih belum mengikuti sasuke sehingga ia tertinggal di belakang, Sasuke yang sedang berlari kecil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap shion yang masih di belakangnya.

Pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Pada masa itu, tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan ke arah shion dan langsung menangkup wajah cantik istrinya

"jawabannya adalah aku mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..mengerti? Yah kecuali kalau kau yang akan meninggalkanku."

Bibir shion mengerucut mendengar kalimat terakhir sasuke. Ia juga turut menangkup wajah suami tampannya.

"dengar yah sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu dan aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kecuali."

Shion menekan kalimat 'kecuali' nya. Dahi sasuke berkerut menunggu kalimat shion seterusnya.

"kecuali sasuke-kun berbuat hal dengan memiliki wanita lain selain diriku. Dan kalau hal itu bisa terjadi, aku. Tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkanmu."

Kalimat shion dua tahun lepas masih saja berputar di pikiran si raven. 'tidak akan meninggalkanku? Cih. Kau bahkan meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas uchiha shion.'

Setelah cukup lama mengimbau kenangan lama Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan tidur, Selamat malam pangeran tampan

helenachaan


	6. My Little Bride - chapter 5

Tanggal 27 maret.

Wussh

Yah setiap tanggal 27 maret. Jepang akan mengadakan festival 'Sakura day' atau lebih tepatnya, hanami festival dimana setiap hanami festival orang-orang di jepang akan mengadakan perayaan untuk 'sakura day'

Wusshh

Angin sekali lagi bertiup lembut. Dan menerbangkan dedaun pohon sakura yang cantik.

Tingg~

Salah satu dari bunga sakura tanpa di pinta. Langsung dengan lancangnya jatuh di atas kepala seseorang

"ptttf.. Sasuke-kun~

Shion yang kebetulan berdiri dari duduknya karena membenarkan yukatanya, menahan senyum ketika melihat bunga sakura yang di atas kepala suaminya

"huh?"

Sasuke melirik shion dengan alis bertaut. "ada sesuatu di atas rambutmu." shion menunjuk bunga sakura tadi. sembari duduk kembali di tempat duduknya di samping sasuke..ia tersenyum melihat wajah sasuke,

"benarkah?" sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya bermaksud ingin membuat bunga sakura yang di di atas kepalanya jatuh

Wusshh

Bunga sakura itu terbang menjauhi kepala sasuke. "masih ada?" soal sasuke menatap wajah shion.

Shion mengeleng dengan ekspresi masih tersenyum. "sudah tidak ada."

"itu bagus." sasuke membalas senyuman shion "dan apakah menurutmu aku masih tampan? Karena aku yakin gara-gara bunga sakura tadi membuat ketampanan ku berkurang."

Shion tertawa kecil dengar ucapan sasuke. Ia menyentuh pipi sasuke dan mengelusnya pelan "sangat tampan. Dan juga ketampanan sasuke-kun tidak akan berkurang di mataku."

"aku tau." kata sasuke Percaya diri. shion terkekeh geli, setelah itu dua pasangan serasi itu memandang ke depan memperhatikan kanak-kanak yang berumur sekitar enam tahun sedang berlarian didepan mereka

"Daici!?"

Anak lelaki yang tadi diperhatikan sasuke dan shion. Menoleh ke arah ibunya yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya

"sudah mama katakan! Jangan suka jalan sendiri! Kalau kamu di culik orang bagaimana!?"

Ibu muda itu berjongkok dan menyamai tingginya dengan anaknya. "apakah daici-kun ngerti." daici dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan. Mengangguk dengan mata bulat besarnya. Sasuke yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu menyendu. Jadi begitu ya? Rasanya Kalau kita memiliki anak? Dan shion juga menyadari perubahan ekspresi suaminya. Ia juga turut menatap pemandangan itu dengan sendu

"ngeliti."

Kata anak itu dengan polosnya. Ibu muda tadi berdecak kesal. Ia mencubit gemas hidung anaknya

"ngerti daici-kun ngerti!" koreksi sang ibu. Ia berdiri sambil memegang tangan anaknya "mama, sampai sekarang masih saja bingung kenapa sampai umur daici-kun sudah enam tahun tetapi daici-kun masih belum bisa bicara dengan benar."

Si ibu mengomel sambil berjalan bergandengan

Tangan dengan daici. Anak laki-laki itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah dua pasangan yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Dengan wajah imutnya daici melambai tangan pada sasuke dan shion

Dan baru saja shion ingin membalas lambaian daici. Namun aksinya terhenti ketika suaminya terlebih dahulu membalas lambaian daici dengan ekspresi bahagia. Shion melirik sasuke dengan tatapan sendu,

"sebegitukah? Kemahuan sasuke-kun ingin memiliki anak?" batin shion.

"-on?"

"-Shion?"

Shion tersentak dengan lamunannya. Wanita ber-umur dua puluh dua tahun itu memandangi wajah sasuke yang kini menatapnya

"apa kau dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi?" soal sasuke. Shion mengeleng "maaf sasuke-kun...tadi aku melamun."

Kata shion sembari menunduk. Sasuke menghela napas. Pria itu hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia lebih memilih menatap ke depan daripada shion yang kini menatapnya penasaran

"apa yang ingin sasuke-kun katakan tadi?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah shion. Ia tersenyum "tidak ada apa-apa." katanya sembari mengelus kepala istrinya. Mana mungkin ia akan mengatakan ayat yang sama pada shion

"mungkin lain kali." pikir sasuke sedikit kecewa. Dan pertanyaan sasuke yang terlewatkan oleh shion adalah

"kapan kau bersedia memiliki anak dengan ku?"

My Little Bride

Sasuke memejamkan mata sembari menghela napas dalam setelah itu dia kembali membuka matanya. Onxy mempesonanya. Menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di depan.. Dan pikirannya pula tertuju pada istri tercintanya. Entah kenapa dia terlalu merindui shion saat ini. Sangat rindu,

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Lamunan sasuke terbuyar ketika mendengar ketukan pintu di ruangannya. Sasuke berguman 'masuk.' sembari memutar kursi kerjanya kembali menghadap meja kerja tanpa perlu repot-repot berdiri

Klecck

Asissten sasuke, hozuki suigetsu masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum mempersilah seseorang masuk

"silakan masuk."

"sasuke-kun~

Sasuke membeku di tempat duduknya..suara ini..?! Tatapan sasuke terarah pada seorang wanita dengan sejuta pesona yang memasuki ruangannya

"karin..?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan penuh karisma ia bangkit dari duduknya

"kar—"

Brukk!!?

"sasuke-kun aku merindumu."

Karin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sasuke. Si raven membalas pelukan posesif wanita didepannya.

"kapan kau tiba?" soal sasuke penasaran. Karin melepaskan pelukan dia menongak menatap sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya

"semalam." kata wanita bermarga uzumaki itu.

"dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Hum?" sasuke mencubit mesra pipi wanita berambut merah menyala itu. Karin mengaduh kesakitan

"auchh—maaf, maaf. Aku lupa." karin tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya. Sasuke membalas senyuman wanita depannya ia mengelus bekas cubitannya pada pipi karin

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"baik." karin memegang tangan sasuke yang mengelus pipinya

"dan sasuke-kun?" karin mengeluskan wajahnya pada telapak tangan sasuke menghirup aroma yang ia rindukan beberapa tahun terakhir ini, sasuke tidak segera menjawab namun raut wajahnya telah menjawab pertanyaan karin.

Wanita merah itu membenarkan kacamata dipakainya yang sempat melorot.

"ne sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kita ngombrol saja di kafe sana?" tawar karin. Dan sasuke mengangguk

Sluurrppp

Karin menyedot jus carrot miliknya. Dan tangan kanannya kembali mengaduk-aduk jusnya dengan straw

"jadi, sudah dua tahun shion tidak kembali ke jepang?" soal karin terkejut.

"apa yang dia pikirkan?" kata si merah lagi. Sasuke mengeleng dengan raut wajah sulit di artikan

"aku juga tidak tau." si raven melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Memgabaikan kopi pahitnya yang baru saja di letakkan oleh pramusaji

"apakah ketika ia pergi ke amerika. Kalian ada masalah atau—"

Karin mengantung kalimatnya. Ia menatap sasuke dengan seksama, si raven menghela napas

"sasuke-kun maaf kalau pertanyaanku—"

"tidak, kau pantas mengetahui kisah yang sebenar."

Potong sasuke. Karin terdiam sambil menatap sasuke, menunggu kalimat sasuke yang seterusnya

"ibu,"

"bibi mikoto?"

Sasuke membenarkan ucapan karin.

"dia yang menyuruh shion untuk ke amerika dua tahun lepas."

"apa?" karin kembali terkejut. "maaf, aku tau bibi mikoto tidak menyukai shion. Tapi aku juga tidak tau yang bibi bisa senekat itu."

Suara karin berubah lirih. Merasa kasihan pada sahabat sejak smpnya, sabaku shion. Memang sejak awal pernikahan sasuke dan shion, mikoto memang telah memperlihatkan sisi yang dia tidak ingin shion menjadi menantunya. Kalau fugaku mah biasa-biasa saja. Ia bahkan datang ke pernikahan sasuke dan shion. Dan mikoto pula tidak

"tapi apa yang membuat shion mengikuti apa yang bibi mikoto katakan."

"ibu mengancam shion."

"mengancam?" soal karin bingung.

"ya, ibu mengancam shion akan menyuruh aku untuk menceraikannya. Kalau shion tidak mau."

Hening.

Otak karin masih berusaha memahami apa yang sasuke katakan. Mengancam? Cerai? Apa kurang dari sabaku shion coba? Model, dari keluarga terpandang. Cantik. Baik, karin bahkan sampai sekarang masih bingung apa yang membuatkan mikoto tidak suka dengan shion

"dan setelah itu dia sudah tidak ke sini lagi?" karin tidak tau, mau mengatakan apa. Otaknya seperti tidak berfungsi seketika. Dia baru saja balik dari amerika setelah mengurus beberapa projek di sana, Sasuke hanya mengangguk

"apa sasuke-kun tau dimana dia sekarang?"

"tidak."

"tidak?"

"humm."

"itu rumit." guman karin sembari mengelus dagunya.

"jangan khawatir sasuke-kun, aku. akan membantumu untuk mencari dimana keberadaan shion." tekad karin tangannya tergepal ke udara. Sasuke menatapnya seksama

"pasti?" soal pria raven itu. Karin mengangguk semangat

"tentu saja pasti! Sasuke-kun dan shion itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil! Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?" karin cengengesan di akhir kalimatnya dan itu membuat sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis..

"karin...terimakasih."

Ungkap sasuke iklas. Karin tersenyum sayu membalas ucapan sasuke

"apa pun untukmu sasuke-kun."

"andai saja sasuke-kun tau. Yang sejak smp lagi aku menyukainya." batin karin sendu.

My Little Bride

"ayolah jidat! Kau masih mempertahan ekspresi aneh mu itu?" kata ino yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan kalimat itu pada sakura. Tapi kalau ia tidak katakan..jujur saja ekspresi sakura itu telah membuat moodnya yang ingin shopping sepuas-puasnya jadi rusak

Sakura melirik ino tajam. Tiga gadis itu sejak tadi keluar masuk toko. di mall terbesar yang ada di konoha

"sakura," tenten yang berjalan di samping sakura merangkul leher si pinky dengan sebelah tangan. Dan sebelah tangannya pula menenteng beg kertas berisikan perbelanjaan nya tadi.

"kau sepatutnya berterimakasih pada kami karena dengan senang hati menjemputmu ke rumah."

"dengan menipu mama yang aku ada janjian akan jalan-jalan dengan kalian?, huh!.. Kalian benar-benar licik!?"

Ketus sakura kesal. Ino dan tenten hanya terbahak mendengarnya,

Ya, pagi yang sepatutnya indah untuk sakura bertukar buruk ketika pagi ini. Dia turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati sosok dua kuman menyebalkan ini sudah berada di dapurnya. Bahkan mereka mengatakan pada mebuki yang mereka ada janjian dengan sakura, dan si pinky tentu saja tidak terima ia memprotes segala hal yang ino dan tenten katakan. Namun mebuki pula malah membela dua makluk aneh ini dengan mengatakan Kasihan ino dan tenten karena sudah repot-repot menjemputnya. Ide yang benar-benar licik bukan?

"Yah kalau kalian ingin menikmati hari libur kalian. Nikmatin saja!? Tidak usah repot-repot membawaku!?"

Sakura masih saja kesal setengah mati. Perbuatan kurang ajar ino dan tenten telah merusak moodnya yang sepatutnya berjalan dengan baik hari ini. Perlu di tekankan SEPATUTNYA,

"tidak seru jika kau tidak ada jidat." kali ini ino pula yang merangkul sakura setelah tenten melepaskannya. Sakura tidak menjawab ia hanya diam

"dan, Bisakah kau mengubah wajah aneh mu itu? Kau seperti orang yang sedang ada masalah dengan pacarmu." dahi ino sedikit berkerut mengatakan itu. Sakura meliriknya malas..

"dan bisakah kau berhenti berkata hal yang aneh-aneh?"

Ino mengeleng dengan wajah sok perhatian. "tidak, selagi kau tidak mengubah raut wajah anehmu, tersenyumlah sedikit!"

Sudut-sudut bibir sakura terangkat dengan anehnya. Ralat- gadis itu tersenyum paksa dengan ekspresi kesal, ino mengidik ngeri.

Setelah itu Ino yang berjalan disamping sakura terhenti. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

"nee? Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja dulu." ajak ino. Sakura dan tenten berhenti melangkah tatapan mereka terarah pada kafe yang di tunjuk ino.

"humm boleh juga." kata tenten. Ia mengerling pada sakura

"bagaimana menurutmu sakura?"

"tidak buruk." komentarnya.

"baiklah...ayo ke sana!" ajak ino si pirang melangkah terlebih dahulu disusuli tenten dan setelah itu sakura.

Namun ketika tiba di depan pintu masuk kafe itu. Seperti posisi tadi, ino terlebih dahulu masuk dan tenten setelah itu sakura.

Namun ketika giliran sakura yang melangkah masuk. Ia tidak sengaja bersenggolan lengan dengan seorang pria yang kebetulan keluar. Hanya senggolan sedikit sih, namun entah kenapa seolah sakura tertarik ke belakang, oleh sesuatu tali yang tidak terlihat. Ia berputar seratus enam puluh derajat. Emerlandnya memandang bingung pria yang tadi temannya bersenggolan. Pria berjas hitam pekat itu berhenti namun tidak berbalik seolah menunggu seseorang. Melihat itu sakura mengangkat bahu. Ia berbalik. Berniat ingin masuk ke dalam—

Brukk?!

"ohh tuhan!? Maaf? Apakah nona tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura bertubrukan dengan seorang wanita yang juga kebetulan ingin keluar. Wanita berdress darkblue di atas lutut itu terpekik kaget. Begitu juga dengan sakura yang terduduk paksa di atas lantai akibat tubrukannya dengan wanita tadi. Wanita tadi menunduk membantu sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Beberapa orang yang disana. Menoleh menatap dua perempuan itu

"apakah nona tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang sakit? Kalau ada kita ke hospital saja. Bagaimana."

Wanita tadi gelapan yang bertanya pada sakura. Sakura kini sudah berdiri, memperhatikan penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah kok.

"aku okay." hanya itu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut sakura. Wanita tadi masih kelihatan panik. Ia memegang kedua tangan sakura

"nona pasti?"

"kakak tidak perlu khawatir."

"benarkah?" raut wajah wanita itu kelihatan lega. Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"baiklah." wanita tadi tersenyum.

"karin ayolah!"

Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang. Ah ternyata pria tadi. Pria dewasa itu seketika menatapnya tanpa sebarang ekspresi, dan sakura juga membalasnya tanpa sebarang ekspresi juga, Sakura menatap bola mata hitam pekat itu.

Emerland dan onxy itu bertatapan seketika. Namun seketika sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka,

Sakura menoleh pada kakak tadi. "kakak, aku okay. Kakak tidak perlu khawatir dan aku masuk dulu."

Pamit sakura, ia membungkuk pada karin seketika. Sebelum melangkah masuk, belum sempat karin menahannya sakura sudah masuk.

"karin! Ayo." panggilan sasuke kembali membuat karin menoleh padanya. Dan Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda

Sakura ke kiri dan sasuke ke kanan. Hanya pertemuan singkat, tapi mungkin suatu saat nanti, akan jadi pertemuan panjang...

helenachaan


	7. My Little Bride - chapter 6

"sasuke-kun, tunggu!"

Karin mempercepatkan langkah kakinya ketika melihat sasuke sudah agak jauh didepan. Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Berbalik ke arah karin dengan sedikit mengenyitkan alisnya

"lambat."

Komentar sasuke. Ketika karin sudah berada didepannya.. What!? Lambat? Hei!? Apakah uchiha yang satu ini sudah lupa? Dia lah yang meninggalkan karin di belakangnya dengan seenak jidatnya yang tertutup poni!

Sabar...karin..sabar!

Karin sedikit terhengah-hengah..bagaimana tidak! Berlari kecil sambil mengenakan high heels enam belas cm... Itu adalalh satu kejayaan besar bagi karin, heh! Tidak semua perempuan bisa memakai high heels loh. kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada helenachaan,

Karin memegang sebelah pundak sasuke untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.. Dia sedikit menunduk untuk menarik napas, sebelah tangannya membuka kacamatanya agar tidak jatuh, namun ketika ia mengangkat wajah, rubynya langsung menatap tajam pada pada sasuke, karin memakai kembali kacamatanya

"apa katamu? Lambat?"

Sasuke menatap wajah karin seksama sebelum membuang wajah ke samping.

"aku tidak ingat."

Tuing! Perempat siku-siku muncul di dahi karin, ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar tadi.. Ia membenarkan kacamata nya

"cepat katakan—"

"kau akan kemana setelah ini? Dan bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau tabrak tadi?"

Tanya sasuke memotong ucapan karin.. Karin membeku seketika, gadis? Ya tuhan!? Si merah menepuk jidatnya..., ia benar-benar lupa dengan gadis yang ia tabrak tadi.. Karin berbalik dengan rubynya mengarah ke arah kafe tadi..

"ahh ternyata dia baik-baik saja."

Desah karin sembari mengurut dada ketika melihat gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, "humm, kau benar." kata sasuke, ia juga melihat ke arah tatapan karin...

Gadis dengan rambut warna aneh itu kelihatan berbicara dengan dua temannya sambil mengantri

"dan ku rasa sekarang kita boleh pergi?" ujar sasuke sembari mengalihkan tatapannya dari tiga bocah aneh itu..pftt bocah,

"baiklah.." karin berbalik dan melangkah terlebih dahulu di susuli sasuke dari belakang

"dan ya? Apa yang sasuke-kun tanyakan tadi? Setelah ini aku kemana?"

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan ucapan karin..

"ku rasa aku akan pulang..."

"baiklah kalau begitu," sasuke melihat jam tangannya, "kurasa aku masih sempat untuk menghantarmu ke uzumaki mansion."

"tap—"

Baru saja Karin ingin protes. "tidak ada penolakan nona!" sasuke tersenyum. Ia dengan spontan mengandeng sebelah tangan karin

Tanpa ia sedari karin kini menatapnya dengan wajah memerah..manis sekali..

My Little Bride

"jadi kakak berambut merah itu yang menabrak mu? Humm."

Ino mengelus dagunya sambil menerawang. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tenten menyedot jusnya tatapannya yang tadi mengarah pada ino kini menatap sakura. Tenten meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja

"bagaimana bisa kalian saling menabrak?" soalnya kepo sambil menopang wajah menatap tepat pada emerland indah didepannya

"aku juga tidak tau, semuanya berlaku sangat cepat Yang aku ingat, aku hanya menoleh ke belakang menatap seorang paman aneh yang tidak sengaja menyengol lenganku!"

Sakura juga turut menopang wajahnya. Namun seketika perhatiannya dengan tenten teralih ketika mendengar suara jentikan jari berasal dari ino

"aku baru ingat!" kata si pirang. Sakura dan tenten berpandangan bingung

"ingat apa?" Soal sakura dan tenten bersaman.

"aku baru ingat! Kalau tidak silap kakak itu adalah keturunan yang bermarga uzumaki!"

"uzumaki?" ujar sakura dengan nada bingung. "walau bagaimana pun aku tetap tidak mengenalnya."

Celetuk si pinky. Ino berdengus dengan celetukan sakura

"tidak kenal! Tidak kenal! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ada orang yang bermarga uzumaki telah membantu bibi mebuki di bidang bisnis!"

"aku tau." sakura bersandar pada punggung kursi kafe. "tapi aku cuma tau marganya tapi bukan orangnya, eh. Tapi bukan uzumaki saja yang bekerja sama dengan mama, masih ada yang lain. tapi aku tidak ingat"

"begitu." ino mangut-mangut sambil meminum hot coklatnya

Tenten di sampingnya Menepuk pelan pundak ino "darimana kau mengenal kakak itu?" soal si cepol kepo

"humm itu," ino meletakkan semula minumannya. "kalau tidak salah kakak itu sering ke yamanaka flower untuk membeli bunga."

Sakura dan tenten hanya ber-oh ria, namun tiba-tiba sakura berguman "rambutnya mirip daara ya?"

"daara?" tenten dan ino bertatapan bingung. Sakura mengenyit dahi.

"bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang?"

"sejak bila?" ujar tenten masih kebingungan

"perasaan, kita tidak pernah menyebut nama daara?" timpal ino pula. Namun seketika bola matanya membulat

"jidat, jangan bilang maksudmu itu adalah ketua tim basket sekolah kita?"

Sakura mengangguk, ino spontan menepuk jidatnya sendiri, tenten pula menatap tidak percaya..

"eh, kenapa?"

"ya ampun..! Haruno! Yang kau maksudkan itu Gaara." koreksi ino sambil tertawa, wow. dari gaara jadi daara? Sepertinya kepala pink ini sempat terbentur ketika jatuh akibat tertabrak tadi, hehehe

"benarkah? Hahaha" sakura tertawa kecil dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tenten mengangkat wajah sembari mengeleng-ngeleng tidak habis pikir Manakalah ino pula tersenyum miring, menatap sakura seksama sebelum berkata

"kenapa ingat-ingat gaara? Naksir ya?"

Goda ino. Suara Tawa sakura terhenti ia menatap ino dengan tatapan malas, tenten juga turut memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda

"ino benar, kau sedang memikirkan gaara ya?" timpal tenten pula.

"aku hanya spontan menyebut namanya! Lagi pula apa yang aku katakan benarkan? Rambut mereka mirip." ucap sakura acuh. Ia meminum hot coklatnya

Ino dan tenten spontan berdengus dengan kalimat yang sakura lontarkan. Mereka berdua tidak terkutik, percuma menggoda gadis rambut pink ini! Itu tidak akan membuatnya bersemu

"jadi setelah ini kita akan kemana?" sakura meletakkan hot coklatnya kembali. Ia memandang ino dan tenten bergantian

"bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain saja?"

Tawar tenten, ia melupakan niatnya yang tadi ingin menggoda sakura

"humm boleh juga." ujar sakura mempertimbangkan tawaran tenten.

"tidak, tidak. Tidak," kepala ino mengeleng kekiri dan kanan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran si cepol, tampaknya ia juga sudah melupakan niat ingin menggoda sakura

"kita ke salon saja atau lebih baik kita shopping saja! Dan sudah berapa kali ku peringatkan tenten! Taman bermain itu, hanya untuk anak-anak!?"

Ino mulai gemas dengan tingkah tenten yang selalu saja mengajaknya ke taman bermain.

"habis apa kau pikir roller coaster itu di cipta untuk anak-anak!?"

Tenten juga mulai habis kesabaran. Empat siku-siku muncul didahinya begitu juga dengan ino

"pokoknya kita harus shopping! Atau pun ke salon saja!"

"taman bermain saja!!"

"salon!? Shopping!"

"taman bermain?!"

Tenten menajamkan tatapan pada ino dan begitu juga dengan ino..

"kalau begitu kita tanyakan saja pada sakura. Mana yang dia pilih? Kita ke taman bermain atau pun salon dan shopping!"

Kata ino masih dengan nada sengit. "Baiklah!" ujar tenten tidak kalah sengit

"ne, sakura menurutmu—loh kau mau kemana?" kata ino dengan penuh kebingungan Begitu juga dengan tenten. ketika melihat sakura sedang memakai tasnya yang tadi sempat di letakkan di atas meja

"ingin ke bioskop," ujar sakura tanpa memedulikan dua temannya, "kalau kalian ingin ke taman bermain. shopping atau pun salon kalian pergi saja, kalau aku. Aku akan ke bioskop."

Putus si pinky seenaknya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berbalik meninggalkan ino dan tenten

"h-hei! Aku mau ikut!" tenten ikut bangkit dari duduknya dengan buru

"aku juga!" disusuli oleh ino,

Setelah mengangkat tasnya. Ino berlari duluan, tenten berdecak kesal ketika ino meninggalkannya. Namun tatapannya terarah pada beberapa beg kertas ino yang di letakkan di atas kursi, kepalanya cepolnya menoleh ke arah ino yang kini sudah hampir dengan sakura

"heii! Pirang?! Kau punya perbelanjaan bagaimana? Ingin di berikan padaku?"

Kalimat tenten menghentikan langkah ino. "benar juga!" ino berbalik mengambil perbelanjaannya, dan sakura yang kini berjalan didepan hanya mampu tersenyum geli

Dasar~

My Little Bride

Bruk!

Pintu mobil bermerek toyota century itu tertutup pelan. Karin sedikit membungkuk mengetuk pelan kaca mobil, tidak lama kaca mobil itu turun dengan automatis

"ne, sasuke-kun terimakasih karena sudah menghantarku!"

Kata karin pada sasuke ketika kaca mobil telah sepenuhnya turun.

"setelah ini sasuke-kun akan kemana?" tanya karin masih dengan posisi awal.

"aku akan terus ke kantor." ujar sasuke setelah kembali melihat jam tangannya,

"sasuke-kun tidak ingin masuk dulu?" tawar karin, sasuke mengeleng pelan

"terimakasih atas tawarannya tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." ujar pria tampan itu. Karin mengangguk paham,

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada karin, dan karin membalasnya, setelah itu kaca mobil yang tadi turun kini perlahan naik kembali, dan mobil mewah itu akhirnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari perkarangan mansion uzumaki. Karin menatap pemergian mobil itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, dan setelah itu akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mansion.

Bruk!

Karin yang tidak ingin kemana-mana langsung menuju kamarnya, tas kecil guccinya di lempar begitu saja di atas ranjang dan setelah itu ia pula menghempaskan tubuh di atas ranjang empuk itu, Matanya dibalik kacamata itu terpejam. namun ia tersenyum kecil, bayangan sasuke dan dia ketika masih kecil dulu berputar di pikirannya

Flashback

Beberapa tahun lalu...

Di sebuah taman. Yang terletak di sekitar perumahan ter-elite di konoha..

Bruk!

"ouchh!!"

Anak perempuan berumur sekitar lapan tahun itu menahan perih di lututnya ketika ia tidak sengaja jatuh karena kecerobohannya sendiri,

"auchh, sakit sekali." anak perempuan itu membenarkan kacamananya sebelum melihat luka di lututnya

"kami-sama!? Berdarah?" guman gadis kecil itu terkejut.

"bagaimana ini?!" gadis kecil itu panik

"hei, kamu kenapa?" namun seketika tepat didepannya bayangan seseorang tiba-tiba muncul, gadis kecil tadi langsung mengadah memperhatikan Anak cowok berambut darkblue sedang menunduk memperhatikan luka di lututnya, sepertinya anak cowok ini satu umur dengannya

"luka ya, apakah kamu ada plaster?" soal anak cowok itu sembari meletakkan Skate boardnya disamping dan langsung melihat luka di lutut gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah itu mengeleng pelan

"tidak ada."

Ujar gadis kecil itu pelan. hampir berbisik, anak cowok itu memperhatikan wajahnya seksama sebelum berdiri sembari merongoh kantung celananya

"sepertinya aku ada." ujarnya. "sebentar." gadis kecil itu memperhatikan anak cowok itu Sebentar sebelum membuang pandangan, sepertinya anak cowok ini baru di perkarangan complek ini. Buktinya dia baru pertama kali melihat anak cowok ini,

"ini."

Anak cowok itu memberikan gadis kecil itu plaster,

"aku, tidak dapat tolong apa-apa. Tapi ku rasa ini membantu."

Gadis itu menyautnya. "terimakasih." gumannya. Malu-malu, anak cowok it mengangguk setelah itu ia mengambil skateboardnya

"kalau begitu..aku pergi dulu,"

Anak cowok itu berbalik. "tunggu!" langkahnya terhenti dan dia berbalik ke arah gadis tadi

"nama kamu siapa?"

Tanya gadis kecil itu sembari berdiri, melupakan luka di lututnya. Anak cowok tadi tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab

"uchiha sasuke." kata sasuke sambil berbalik meneruskan langkah.

"kalau aku UZUMAKI KARIN! senang bertemu dengan mu sasuke!"

Karin sedikit berteriak ketika menyebut namanya. Sasuke yang sudah membelakanginya hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan

"haah!" karin menghela napas. Setelah itu ia melihat plaster berwarna putih polos yang ada di tangannya.

"uchiha sasuke ya? Ummp" karin memperhatikan punggung sasuke yang kian menjauh, tanpa sedar karin tersenyum kecil

My Little Bride

Pukul empat sore..

Setelah menghabiskan masa dengan ino dan tenten Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, ya memandangkan sebentar lagi malam akan tiba buat apa lama-lama toh? Dan terimakasih pada ino dan tenten karena telah sudi menjemputnya tapi tidak langsung menghantarnya, cih! Dan saat ini dia sudah berada di area perkarangan complek rumahnya,

Wusshh

Langkah sakura terhenti. Dia menatap dedaunan yang terjatuh tepat didepan sepatunya. Dan setelah itu dia mengadah memperhatikan pohon di kiri dan kanannya.

"indah sekali,"

Guman sakura pelan. Dan baru saja dia ingin melangkah, langkahnya kembali terhenti. Ia membungkuk mengambil daun yang tadi jatuh didepannya

Daun berwarna orange itu menarik perhatiannya apa lagi bentuk daun itu seperti.

"berbentuk hati? Heh! Mengemaskan!"

Batin sakura. Ia kembali mengadah memperhatikan pohon itu, setelah itu ia tersenyum kecil

"yeah, ku pikir suatu saat kau akan mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang akan mendampingi aku selamanya."

Sakura mengangkat daun tadi ke atas. "karena kau telah memberikan daun yang berbentuk hati padaku hehehe."

Okay sepertinya sakura tanpa sedar sedang mengobrol dengan sebatang pohon.. Sakura tertawa kecil dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir, dan ia juga merasa konyol karena telah berbicara dengan sebatang pohon

"jika kau benar-benar akan menjadi saksi atas pertemuanku dengan bakal jodohku nanti. kenapa kau tidak mempertemukan aku dengannya saja sekarang? Huh?"

sakura masih dengan posisi awalnya. Ia terkekeh geli setelah itu dia menyimpankan daun tadi ke dalam tasnya, Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun~

Kring~ kring~

"heii!? Awas!?"

"huh?!"

Ucapan kasar seseorang membuatkan sakura langsung berbalik dan—

helenachaan


	8. My Little bride — chapter 7

Happy reading...

Ouch!

Sakura jatuh terduduk di atas aspal. Keterkejutan yang sempat dia rasakan membuatkan Sakura spontan menoleh ke belakang bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil mewah yang kini berhenti tepat didepannya.

Bisa di yakini mobil itulah yang hampir saja menabraknya. Tak lama setelah itu pintu mobil terbuka, seorang pria dewasa yang berjas kantor keluar dari sana dan berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih terduduk ditempat yang sama.

"Hei!"

Sakura menongak ke atas. Pria berambut raven itu kini menunduk dan memandanginya dengan mata sedikit menyipit.

"Apa kau berniat bunuh diri!?"

Dan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pria tampan itu sukses membuat emerland Sakura melebar.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu paman!" Sakura yang tidak terima buru-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memandangi pria itu dengan tajam

"Apa maksudku?" Sasuke memandang gadis remaja dihadapannya dengan sedikit sinis.

"Kau jelas-jelas ingin membunuh diri, itu sebabnya kau berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan bukan?"

"Siapa bilang?" Sakura bertolak pinggang. Mengabaikan nyeri di sikunya yang ternyata terdapat luka disana, mungkin akibat terjatuh tadi

"Aku berdiri ditepi aspal kok! Lagian mata paman itu kali buta ya? Sampai-sampai orang sebesar ini tidak kelihatan!?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya sasuke dingin. Dia dengan spontan melangkah ke arah Sakura dan mencengkam sebelah lengan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Akh! Sakit!"

Sakura meringis pelan. Dahi Sasuke berkedut, dia kemudian memandangi lengan Sakura yang terdapat luka tidak terlalu besar disana.

"Kau terluka?"

"Apa paman buta? Paman jelas-jelas bisa melihat luka disini!" Sakura kesal, dengan sedikit kasar ia menarik tangannya sehingga terlepas dari cengkaman Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku beberapa saat ia dengan posisinya awalnya. Menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum ia menghembus napas kasar sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Hah... Baiklah-baiklah, kau ikut aku sebentar." putus Sasuke.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"Ke rumah sakit! Habis kau pikir kemana?!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada penolakkan!"

"Ku bilang tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau paman berniat menculikku?"

Sakura memelankan kalimat 'menculiknya' dia melirik kekiri dan kanan, tidak ada orang mau pun mobil yang lewat disana... Membuatkan Sakura sedikit mengidik ngeri dengan ucapannya barusan tanpa sadar dia melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit waswas.

"Apa?" Otak Sasuke baru bekerja. "Menculikmu? Yang benar saja, lagi pula buat apa aku menculik bocah sepertimu. Buat jadi pembantu tukang cuci toilet? Huh!" Sasuke mengejek Sakura di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura memerah, dia memeluk tasnya didepan dada. "Siapa tau saja." Dan sakura membuang wajah kesamping.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Sakura. Dia memandangi penampilan Sakura dari atas kebawah.

"Huh!" Sekali lagi Sasuke berdengus. "Apa kau pikir aku bernafsu dengan bocah sepertimu? Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi! Lagian aku masih sibuk jangan membuang-buang waktuku."

"Paman sendiri yang jelas-jelas membuang waktu, aku sendiri tidak mau kok! Sudahlah."

Sakura berbalik dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menahannya dengan cengkam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan sedikit pelan dan tak sekasar tadi.

"Apaan sih paman?!"

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sebentar." Sasuke cuba memujuk.

"Tidak perlu! Lagian aku baik-baik saja!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Ayolah nona! Bagaimana kalau terdapat luka lainnya? Aku tidak ingin dituntut karna hal seperti ini!" Sasuke mulai frustasi,

"Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa, paman jangan khawatir."

"Tapi—" Sasuke kembali mencengkam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Ting—ting

Namun obrolan tak berpenghujung keduanya terhenti saat sebuah mobil polisi tiba-tiba berhenti didepan mereka.

Keduanya langsung terlihat bingung. Tepat saat mobil polisi itu berhenti, salah satu dari dua orang yang berapa didalam mobil itu membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

"Hallo maaf menganggu." Pak polisi menyapa.

"hallo, ya? Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sasuke menyahut. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit deg-degan...

Pftt apakah ada yang melihat kejadian tadi sehingga melapor pada polisi? Jika benar, ya tuhan... Ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Ya, siapa pemilik mobil ini? Apakah anda?" Sang polisi menunjuk mobil Sasuke yang terparkir sembarangan ditengah jalan.

"I-iya itu milik saya." Sasuke sedikit berkeringat dingin. Sakura juga bisa merasakannya saat tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkam pergelangan tangannya sedikit basah.

"Ah maaf, tolong mobilnya diparkir ke samping jalan bukan ditengah jalan ya? takutnya nanti ada pemandu lain akan terganggu dengan hal ini, lagipula bukankah ini sedikit bahaya kalau ada pemandu lain yang membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi?"

"Iya maafkan atas kejadian ini pak, lagi pula kami juga sudah mau pergi kok."

Kata Sasuke tak lupa dengan senyuman tipis berserta dengan hati yang lega. Ternyata polisi itu hanya menyapanya karna mobil

Fiuhh~

Tatapan pak polisi itu bertukar dari Sasuke kepada Sakura. "Siapa ini? Adikmu?"

"Ah bukan." Sasuke kembali menyahut. Dia merangkul pundak Sakura. Membuatkan Sakura langsung mengangkat wajah dan memandang paman itu dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Ini istri saya."

Uhuk!?

Sakura syok ditempat.

Apa-apaan paman tak sadar diri ini!?

"Ohh istri... Kenapa dia berada diluar? Kalian bertengkar?" okey, ini polisi apa paparazzi ya?

Sesaat Sasuke merasa sedikit curiga apakah polisi dihadapannya ini benar-benar polisi atau pun mungkin hanya menyamar saja.

"Ah tadi istri saya merasa mual dan dia meminta berhenti disini, dan itu lah sebabnya saya panik dan berhenti disini tanpa ingat memarkirkan mobil saya dengan benar, sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan dan membungkuk.

"Ah tidak mengapa."

Jawab pak polisi sambil mengeleng pelan setelah itu dia kembali melirik pada Sakura yang terlihat pucat.

Okey Sakura sekarang benar-benar merasa mual dengan ucapan paman barusan.

"Sepertinya istri anda hamil, anda sepatutnya membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Ah ide yang bagus." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

"Ah baiklah." balas Sasuke.

Mobil polisi itu pun kemudian berlalu pergi. Sakura memandangi mobil polisi itu sebentar sebelum memandang pada Sasuke dengan tampang bingung serta jijik dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tadi Sasuke lontarkan.

"Apa maksud paman?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dimobil, ayo!"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah ayo!"

Dan Sakura hanya mampu pasrah saat Sasuke menariknya. Lupakan tentang kecurigaan karna dia inginkan penjelasan.

**Menurut kalian kalau ada laki stranger kaya paman sasu mengaku kalian istrinya, gimana reaksi kalian?****Kalau aku sih pasrah aja kalau gantengnya kaya paman Sasu hihihi****Btw mlam ini juga kayanya aku akan update lagi. Jadi ditunggu aje ye. Maaf kalau ada komen kalian yang aku ga bales. Karna aku ga tau balas nya kek mana :(****Jadi mohon dimaklumin aja ya? Makasih sekali lagi**


	9. My Little Bride - chapter 8

Maaf atas ketelatannya ya teman2 ye. Hihihi semoga kalian enjoy dengan cerita aku, :)

Happy reading

**My Little Bride**

"Jadi alasan paman mengatakan itu karna hanya kalimat itu yang di kepala paman saat itu?" Sakura memandangi paman disampingnya tak percaya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari paman itu membuatkan Sakura menghela napas kasar.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada jok mobil sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

Tidak puas Sakura kembali membuka bicara. "Asal paman tau, ucapan paman tadi itu membuatkan paman terlihat bodoh."

"Aku tidak peduli dan takkan peduli!" Ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa menit ia membiarkan bocah disampingnya itu mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Dan asal kau tau saja aku baru saja ber-usia dua puluh enam tahun. Jadi berhenti memanggilku paman!"

Dan Sasuke akhirnya mengoreksi panggilan Sakura padanya yang sejak tadi membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Bersyukurlah, aku tidak memanggilmu kakek!" Balas Sakura sinis.

Namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya terlihat berubah. Sakura pun kemudian menegakkan badan lalu menoleh pada Sasuke dengan pupil sedikit membesar.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi kita berbicara, Nama paman siapa sih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuatkan Sasuke terkedu.

Benar juga!

Sejak kejadian tadi, mereka berbicara, bertengkar, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama panggilan masing-masing. Bahkan cara mereka berbicara seolah mereka sudah saling kenal antara satu sama lain.

Okey...

Jadi apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah disampingnya ini ada benarnya.

Sasuke terlihat bodoh! Dan kebodohannya ini pasti ketularan oleh bocah disampingnya!

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kaitannya sih? Whatever

Sasuke pada akhirnya menghela napas dalam. "Baiklah, panggil saja aku sasuke." putusnya pasrah.

"Paman Sasuke?"

"Sasuke saja! Bukan paman! Sudah ku bilang aku masih muda!"

Sasuke memekik setengah kesal, oh tuhan... Dasar bocah tak sadar diri! Dia tidak tau gara-gara dia. Imej cool Sasuke menjadi hancur!

"Tapi menurutku paman itu sudah tua." Ujar Sakura polos.

"Haaah..." Sasuke kembali menghela napas dalam. "Terserah kau saja."

Kata Sasuke malas. Maniknya terlihat fokus memandang jalan kedepan. Dan dia tidak berniat sama sekali ingin bertanya siapa nama bocah menyebalkan disampingnya itu,

"Nama aku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku tidak bertanya!"

"Aku hanya mengatakannya saja."

"Terserah!"

Dan mobil bermerek Toyota Century itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang...

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sakura kembali bersuara. "Paman benar-benar tidak berniat menculikku kan?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya! Aku akan benar-benar menculikmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

**My Little Bride**

"Hanya kecederaan di bahagian siku sebelah kanan. Selain itu tidak ada kecederaan lain didalam mahupun diluar fisik."

Perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh doktor dihadapannya membuat Sasuke mendesah lega. Dia menoleh pada Sakura disaat bersamaan Sakura juga menoleh padanya.

"Tuh kan paman, apa ku bilang. Akukan baik-baik saja."

"Iya-iya, berhentilah berbicara. Ayo kita keluar."

"Dan apakah ada obat yang perlu kami ambil?" Sasuke menoleh pada sang dokter.

"Tentu saja." Doktor laki-laki itu terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas. "Kasih ini pada perawat yang ada diluar."

Sasuke menerima kertas itu. "Baiklah, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Hn, ayo."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu, dia lalu membukanya dan dia pun kemudian berjalan keluar disusuli Sakura dari arah belakang. Langkah keduanya berjalan ke arah meja pengambilan obat yang dimaksud oleh dokter barusan,

Tap!

Sasuke meletakkan kertas yang diberikan oleh dokter tadi di atas meja. Setelah itu dia berbalik badan dan bersandar pada meja dan memandang Sakura sebentar sebelum dia membuka mulut.

"Hey bocah, jangan lupa untuk—"

"Sakura..."

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Dahinya mengenyit ketika melihat seorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka itu, memanggil nama bocah dihadapannya.

Sakura tampak terkejut ketika mendengar namanya tiba-tiba saja dipanggil oleh seseorang yang terdengar familiar. Dengan rasa penasaran Sakura pun membalik badan lalu.

"Sasori-sensei? Sensei dari mana?" Tanya Sakura taktala mendapati gurunya lah yang ternyata memanggil namanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sasori mengabaikan pertanyaan anak didiknya.

Manik indahnya yang sedang memandang wajah Sakura beralih pada sosok pria dewasa yang ada dibelakang gadis itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasori. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika memandang Sasuke.

"Ah dia." Sakura terlihat gelagapan. "Pacarmu?" Lanjut Sasori dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sarat akan intimidasi.

"Tentu saja bukan, dia err..." Sakura mengigit bibir. Dia terlihat bingung ingin mengakui Sasuke itu apanya.

"Saya guru les Sakura." Suara dingin dan sedikit kasar itu menjawab dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan sekantong plastik berada ditangannya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah selesai mengambil obatnya,

"Benarkah?" Sasori menampilkan senyuman sedikit sinis pada Sasuke.

"Guru les? Kau mengajarkan apa pada Sakura?"

"Fisika." Jawab Sakura cepat. Manik Sasori kembali berpindah pada Sakura.

"Oh begitu." Sasori mengangguk—angguk. "Lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumah sakit?"

"Sakura tadi terjatuh gara-gara kebodohannya lalu sikunya terluka. Jadi aku membawanya kerumah sakit."

Tiga siku-siku langsung muncul dijidat lebar Sakura ketika mendengar kalimat 'Kebodohannya' yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana? Apakah baik-baik saja?" Sasori memandang Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja sensei. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong aku kesana dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Sasori pamit.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah sensei hati-hati."

"Okey." Sasori berlalu pergi. Sakura menghela napas kasar lalu membalikkan badan ke arah Sasuke lalu memandang pria itu dengan pandangan sedikit galak.

"Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau lakukan paman?!"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke santai. "Bersyukurlah aku tidak mengaku sebagai suamimu."

Dan Sasuke pun melangkah melintasi Sakura begitu saja. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia terlihat membatu untuk beberapa detik.

Sebelum. "Benar juga. Kalau paman itu mengakui dirinya sebagai suamiku, bukankah itu akan menjadi masalah besar?"

Ya bisa jadi masalah besar bagi Sakura. Kalau seandainya Sasuke berbohong sebagai suaminya pada Sasori—

"Hey bocah! Apa lagi yang kau lamunkan? Cepatlah!"

"Iya-iya lelaki tua!"

**My Little Bride**

Jam tujuh malam.

"Jadi begitulah, mohon maaf sekali lagi nyonya haruno." Sasuke membungkuk memohon maaf, memandang wanita berumur yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-san. Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih karna sudi menghantar Sakura pulang."

"Tidak masalah, ngomong-ngomong saya pamit dulu."

"Baiklah... Hati-hati dijalan."

Sosok Sasuke menghilang dibalik pagar rumah Haruno. Sakura memandangi mobil mewah itu melaju pergi, setelah itu dia memandang mebuki seksama saat wanita itu berbalik ke arahnya.

"Mama mengenalnya?"

"Sasuke? tentu saja." Kata mebuki dengan kedua tangan menyilang ke depan dada. Memandang Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"Darimana mama mengenalnya?" Sakura masih kepo. Mebuki tidak segera menjawab. Tatapannya yang mengarah pada Sakura tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Dan kenapa mama menatapku seperti itu?" Dan Sakura baru menyadarinya. Dia sedikit mengidik ngeri.

"Kenapa? Mama akan menjawabnya nanti, untuk sekarang. Mandi dulu setelah itu kita akan makan malam!"

Glup.

Dan Sakura hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Ya tuhan, tamatlah riwayatnya...

**My Little Bride**

"Jugoo! Katakan pada Suigetsu untuk mengirimkan semua laporan itu padaku sekarang, aku akan mengeceknya nanti. Dan aku akan terus ke apartemenku."

"Sasuke-sama tidak jadi ke kantor?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengeceknya di apartemenku saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan dihadapannya. Entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba saja berkecamuk setelah bertemu dengan bocah bernama Sakura tadi.

Sosok Sakura membuatkan Sasuke teringat pada Shion. Kalau tidak salah, dia dan Shion itu bertemu saat usia mereka seperti Sakura.

Sesaat sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik.

Memori antara dia dan istrinya kembali berputar dipikirannya.

_Flashback_

Dikantin sekolah.

"Ouch! Maaf Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menahan dengusan kasarnya saat melihat baju sekolahnya kini dipenuhi dengan noda jus orange. Dia kemudian memandang si pelaku dengan tatapan tajam

"Apa lagi kebodohan yang kau lakukan sekarang? Shion?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke sekali lagi membuat seisi kantin langsung mempusatkan pandangan ke arah mereka.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Shion gelagapan. Dia coba menyentuh baju Sasuke dibahagian dada berniat ingin menyingkirkan kotoran yang ada disana.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Namun Sasuke segera menepis tangannya. Dengan gerakan kasar Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian dia pun mengapai tisu yang terletak dihadapannya dengan kasar.

Dan menghapus jejak-jejak jus tadi dengan tisu. Shion memandang Seniornya itu tidak enak,

"Err... Sasuke-san, aku ada saputangan kalau kau mau." Shion mengambil saputangannya dari saku jaket.

"Tidak perlu!" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu!" Sasuke meletakkan tisu tadi dimeja hadapannya. Setelah itu dia kembali menoleh pada shion,

"Dan ingat ya! Mulai sekarang kau jangan coba-coba mengangguku lagi! Mengerti?"

"Tapi aku tidak menganggumu!"

"Oh ya? Apa kau lupa? Kejadian seperti ini sudah tiga kali berlaku dan kau kata kau tidak menganggu? Yang benar saja!" Sasuke memandang Shion tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku berkata benar. Sasuke-san, aku tidak berniat menganggumu! Ini hanya kecerobohanku saja."

Manik Shion terlihat resah, dia memandang kekiri dan kanan mengabaikan tatapan siswi-siswi yang saat ini mulai berbisik-bisik sambil memandangnya sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya sekali lagi kau melakukannya, kau akan tau akibatnya. Mengerti?!"

Setelah selesai mengatakan itu. Sasuke pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Shion yang kini menunduk.

_End flashback_

Lamunan Sasuke terbuyar ketika mendengar bunyi klason mobil-mobil yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sesaat pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan dan melirik mobil-mobil itu melalui kaca spion mobilnya.

"Ah sial, apa yang aku pikirkan." Gumannya sambil memutar steering mobil kekanan.

**My Little Bride**

"Jadi paman itu salah satu anak rekan kerja mama?"

Sakura menyendok sup dihadapannya lalu menyuapnya ke mulut.

Mebuki mengangkat wajah dia memandang Sakura dengan alis terangkat.

"Siapa yang kau panggil paman?" Tanya Mebuki heran.

"Ya paman tadi yang menghantarku pulang."

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Yap!"

Mebuki menepuk jidat sendiri. "Sakura, dia itu masih muda kau tau?"

"Aku tau."

"Haaa... Terserah kau saja." Balas Mebuki malas. "Dan ya Sasuke itu salah satu anak rekan kerja mama, ibunya itu teman dekat mama didunia bisnis."

"Begitu." Sakura mangut-mangut.

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong Sakura cepat habiskan makananmu setelah ini kau lekas tidur."

"Tapi mama ini masih sangat awal."

"Aku tidak peduli. Anggap saja sebagai hukumanmu karna pulang telat!"

"Erk!"

**My Little Bride**

**maaf ya tadi sempat terjadi kesalahan teknisi saat meng uplod chap ini hehehe... jadi kalau kalian temu banyak sekali kesalahan**

**maafkan kesalahan itu ya**


End file.
